


Titan 泰坦

by 70053wx



Series: 泰坦系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Involuntary, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, human experiment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/pseuds/70053wx
Summary: Because the human experiment chris can survive from the strike.Now jim has known this secret.





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

 

其实，他本不该成为实验品的。

相较之其他人，那时他的年龄已经比较大了，本来不该，也不可能被选为实验品的。

毕竟那时他都已经三十多了，相较之那些才刚刚二十的青少年，他几乎是明摆着就会失败的实验体。可惜就算这个实验是非自愿的，但是因为基因兼容和其他各种出身的要求，当时就在人不知鬼不觉的情况下进行了一次实验，而他因为档案上的父母丧生的背景再加上他倒霉的躯体耐受性比较高，然后就被见鬼疯了的科学家带走本来打算当个对照组来看不同年龄的效果的。

结果谁都没想到的是，无数比他年少，比他强壮的人都死去了，而他却活了下来。

变成了一名“泰坦”

之后的训练加上生理改变的焦躁，他看见同为“泰坦”的无数人被逼疯，他们有的在夜色中割断自己的咽喉，有的早已麻木选择在黑暗中衰败至死，也有的因为欲望扑在刚刚断气的同伴的身上靠鲜血饱食，却又在清醒之后心理上憎恶自己然后将利刃捅进自己的胸膛，尸身再次喂养了无数恶魔。

是的，这个实验被称为“泰坦”，取自古神话中的神明，可惜造就的是一群魔鬼。

还是一群疯了的，以鲜血为食的魔鬼。

他看着眼前疯魔血腥同地狱一般的场景，却只能闭上眼，努力让自己不被那种现象吸引。

他和别人不同的在于，很多人是在来这里之前是正常人，或者至少看上去是正常人，而他却是在来这里之前，就很清楚他对这些是有些上瘾的。

对鲜血，对死亡。

然后，“泰坦”作为武器，被带上了战场。

作为一个战争后期诞生的孤儿，而且在流浪人聚集地区的孤儿院里长到懂事的孩子，就算未曾见过战争的盲目和疯狂，他们也熟知战争的寂寥和悲怆。

尸体，骸骨，哭泣的人，眼神空洞麻木的人，还是活着已如同死去的人。

他也曾是他们的一员。

他知道自己憎恨战争，但可惜，除了战场上，哪里能满足他对杀戮的欲望？更何况站在那里的时候，他才可悲的发现。

他真是天生适合在那里。

他不畏惧死亡，对他来说，死亡那是从小就司空见惯了，况且他就是因为身无旁物，一无所有，才会被强行带来成为试验品，就算死去又有什么问题？

况且在战场上，在杀戮的麻痹下，他几乎连恐惧都忘记了又还能在意什么？

而当战争结束，他从满载血腥气味的空气里抬起头，突然反应过来，他会迎来一场死亡。

不对，不是他，而是他们。

泰坦们。

兔死狗烹，鸟尽弓藏。

他开口告知他人，却看着那群魔鬼舔了舔指间的血迹说：

“那不过是场盛大的宴席。”

那时他又恍惚醒了，从魔鬼的躯壳中苏醒了人类的灵魂，满载着人类的那颗脆弱的恐惧之心。

恐惧涌上心头，再次看见的血腥让他恐惧，最后他选择逃离了那里。

而在他逃出去的三个月之后，泰坦原先坐在的基地被一把大火少的干干净净。

而除了他以外的泰坦，无一存活。

 

之后的生活似乎一切如常了，他老老实实的在星际舰队干着，走到哪一步是哪一步。

而这一切在碰见詹姆斯.柯克之后就再次失控了。

瓦肯的毁灭，拷问，疼痛和杀意的苏醒同时在躯体里肆虐，每一分钟他的内心都希望对方给这具躯体带来真正的伤痕，而不仅仅只是那只该死的虫子，现在的体力他根本没法挣脱这样的束缚。

然后是吉姆，那个金发男孩。

手术，疼痛，保持清醒随时警告自己不能因为下意识反应做任何不该做的动作。

伤到医生就真的太不好了。

在那场手术之后，他甚至有三天是独自在病房，没有医生，只有机器人和他自己。

因为那三天因为基因的反应，他的躯体的基因应激反应已经恢复了他实验时候的状态。

而且，泰坦必须死。

就不该有人知道，也不能有人可以知道，泰坦还活着。

他们已经死了，死了很多年了。

原本真以为倒霉一次已经足够了，结果还有第二次。

胸膛被撕碎，能量柱贯穿血肉，他内心有些不敢甘心的感慨到。

好不容易有了牵挂，却要在这个时候死去吗？

而在此睁开眼的时候，他颤颤巍巍挪动肢体看见自己手掌的时候，他强撑着自己扭头在任何反光的金属曲面上看见自己的倒影时，他真的惶恐了。

虽然他知道基因的效应会让他在重伤之后暂时返回巅峰的身体状态，几天之后就会恢复正常。但这这一回……

他看着倒影里的面容，惶恐的觉得还不如在之前袭击里就死去了算了。

反光中的面容，应该是他生命中真正的巅峰期——二十二岁。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike go to see a old friend

the Original Starfleet Character is Fodiah(弗迪亚）

弗迪亚走进教室打的时候就觉得不对。  
他的教室多了一个人。  
倒不是说他讨厌什么来蹭课的人，但是鉴于他这门课的无论他怎么挣扎都枯燥的要死的程度，能来上课的人也就二十来个不少已经不错了。  
况且这个人他之前从未在班上见到过。  
青年一身红色的制服坐在教室的最后一排，留着略长的黑色卷发，一副好学的学生的样子。  
在看清那张脸的时候，弗迪亚觉得自己的眉角抖了一下。  
他知道是谁了。  
“你不该出现在这的。”等着最后一个学生出去，他“碰——”得一声把教室的门关上，然后扭头看向最后一排还坐在那里的一个黑发学员。  
“为什么？”  
那个学员侧了侧头，保养得当的黑发从耳侧落下，优雅的垂在肩头。  
“你是想要死吗？”弗迪亚顺手拉过个人终端，切入这个教室的网络，将其从监控网络里屏蔽，“只要有一个人，哪怕只有一个人，认出了你，或者一个监控探头，面部识别器认出了你，你就不可能还坐在那里了。”  
“我知道。”  
“知道了你还在这里？”弗迪亚咬牙切齿，“你知道你还留在地面？明知道之前的重伤绝对会让你受到影响，你居然还敢顶着这样的皮相出现在学院里，还堂而皇之的来上课？”  
“我知道怎么躲避的。”青年笑的温暖，但唇角有着掩盖不了的血腥味，“只是，想来看看你，毕竟你也不回来见我。”  
“你还希望我见你？我见你了那估计有不少人猜的出来有问题吧？”男子怒极反笑，“你要是这么想死，你又何必当初逃出来？”  
“泰坦必须死！”弗迪亚低吼到，他作为当初参与那个项目的科学家之一，他知道为什么他们那么抵制泰坦们，他也知道为什么泰坦必须死。  
那种光是存在就如同定时炸药而且很有可能会毁掉一个星球的生物，不会有人希望他们存活于世间吧。  
“我听说你和你那小男友的事了。”疲惫的在一边坐下，弗迪亚觉得他拿这个家伙没办法，在把自己气死之前，还不如换个话题。  
“怎么样？他是不是很棒？”说到男朋友，青年明显来了兴趣。  
“是哪个，天才的学员，可你是不是忘了，他同时还是舰队的‘金童’？”弗迪亚指出最大的问题，“而你，绝不能出现在镜头下。”  
“他不适合你。”  
“喂，我以为现在可不是什么古地球包办婚姻的时代。”少年嘟着嘴一副不高兴的样子。  
“你得了吧，他保不住你！”很认真的看着青年精致的带着古典味道的面容，弗迪亚觉得自己心好累，“你清楚，你比任何人都清楚，能保住你的人是谁。”  
“……亚契。”青年的声音也低了下去，语气戴上了几分嫌恶，“他已经结婚了。”  
“天杀的你想到哪里去了，他几乎把你当弟弟甚至儿子。”说到这个弗迪亚有些激动，“他本就该照顾你，那时他欠你的！”  
“我只是……”青年有些无力，又有些咬牙切齿，“我只是不想……让自己后半生过得像个废物！”  
“废物？那既然这样，你当初又何必逃出来？”弗迪亚怒极反笑，“做一个好战嗜血的疯子，在火焰中死去才合了你的胃口吗？”  
“你都说了他差不多是我哥或者什么之类的生物。“少年有些不耐烦的回答。“那我不用待在他身边也一样。”  
“但是你需要离权势很近。”  
“我就很少离那些远过好么？”少年忍不住嘟囔到。  
“你得了吧，你要真的离权势近的话当初实验又怎么会选到你身上？”弗迪亚觉得自己心累，他当初要是救个真被逼疯的多好，而不是这个真疯的。  
至少被逼疯的还能救回来，这种他觉得泰坦不过是让对方的本性暴露了出来而已。  
“我还以为你是想过来找我抱怨你留在地面。”弗迪亚争取让自己的语气缓和一点，“毕竟已你的体质其实完全可以回去的不是吗？帮那你开这个证明也不是不可以……”  
“我不是为了这个的。”青年直接打断了弗迪亚，“我知道我回不去的。”  
“什么？”  
“我的右腿。”青年咬着唇，垂着眼幕，“彻底废了。”  
“你开什么玩笑，你是自己走进来的，想想你的体质，谈什么报废？你在开我的玩笑嘛？”弗迪亚简直不敢相信眼前人说的话。  
“你别骗你自己了，你知道我右腿的情况的。”他嗓音低沉的说到，言语里满是疲惫，“当时逃出来的时候我的右腿得情况就已经很糟糕的，要知道当时整整半个月，连好转都没有。更别提这回的神经损伤。我复检的时候已经对比了数据，我现在右腿无论是敏捷度还是肌肉力量都还不及原来的一半，这条腿事实上已经彻底废了。”  
“那你来是……”弗迪亚预感接下来的话不是他想听到的。  
“弗迪亚，你非要我提醒你，我实验的时候已经三十二岁了。”  
这一句话惊得弗迪亚马上站了起来，瞪大了眼，揪过对方的衣领看着，而青年也就由着他看着。  
“骨龄多少？”  
“二十二。”等着对方松开手，青年看着对方认真的说到，“而且当初可汗的那一记，我本来不该活下来的。”  
那种射击能量太过强悍，他要是能活下来才真的令人奇怪。  
弗迪亚眼神惊恐，拉过自己的padd烦了半天的资料，然后才抬头看着对面的人，想说什么但嘴唇一直抖着，什么都说不出来。  
“基因记忆的累加性。”他最后挤出这几个词，眼神悲哀。“你大概……”  
他说不下去了。  
他参加过之前的实验，他没法不明白，死亡对他们来说是何等的仁慈。  
他现在真的觉得，眼前这个如果没逃出来，可能比现在还好很多。  
“所以，你知道？”弗迪亚在看见对方点了点头之后觉得自己内心都在崩溃。他就该知道对方这么聪明就算不明白那些医学用语也知道这是什么情况。“你打算怎么办？“  
“我这个样子已经三天了都还没有恢复，我打算过几日看看再说。”青年顿了顿，扭头看向窗外，“如果还能恢复的话，以后就只能注意一下不要受伤就好了。”  
“不过现在这个地面上的活我哪里那么容易受伤啊，我又没有自残倾向。”他故作轻松的说到，“那就……一切如常了呗。”  
那里可能一切如常？弗迪亚不敢说，虽然她明白对方也能明白，什么一切如常很有可能，最后他会连最后一条死路都没有！


	3. Chapter 3

“你不走吗？”可汗看着这回前来拷问的人一个接一个的离去，最后一个似乎前来记录的学员却迟迟没有离去。

“暂时不走。”那个年轻的学员摘下帽子，一头黑色的卷发从耳侧流淌下来，他将帽子放在台子上，“电脑，封锁该审讯室，授权码7821CL。”

“所以，你是想问什么？”可汗低沉的嗓音响起，他眯着眼看着眼前年轻的学员，是的，年轻，看起来不过是刚刚进入星舰学院的年龄，年轻有很多好处，但也有坏处，那就是太过年轻而焦躁，年轻的觉得自己阅历已够，焦躁就会出很多漏洞。

这样的人站在他面前，又有真么意义呢？

“所以你来，是为了什么？”那青年靠近透明的墙壁，他也抬步向前，靠近了那面墙。

“毕竟，你差点害死我男朋友？”青年的尾音带上了一点点的疑问，但这让可汗笑的更开了。

可怜的，可笑的，被爱情蒙蔽的爱情鸟啊。

“人总是要死的。”可汗忍着笑，看着眼前这个故作严肃的青年，“更何况你那位所爱并未死去，那这又有什么好前来追仇的呢？生者还未死去，你却已将他当死者看待。”

“托你的福，他还尚未醒来。”青年却只是平淡的说出这么一句话。

“呵，”可汗却隐秘的察觉到了青年的语气哪里的不对，他勾起唇角对着青年海蓝色的眸子用最戏剧的腔调说到：

“是托我的福受伤还未醒来？”他顿了顿，“还是托我的福，他才有醒来的资格？”

他几乎一瞬间就看见青年人的眼眸里的海蓝色都像是要燃烧起来了一样，可汗在心底满意的笑了出来。

他猜对了。

“那所以，你是来感谢我的吗？”

那一瞬间，青年人猛地抬脚再往前跨了一步。

他们之间的距离如此之近，近的如果没有这层透明铝，他们大概会鼻尖对鼻尖，额头对额头。

也因为如此之近，他甚至看的见青年脸上最微弱的情绪变化。

他能感觉到一刹间的疯狂和杀意从少年的身上像是找了一个口子喷涌而出，那恨意是这样的强烈，强烈的让可汗都差一点觉得他会因此而恐惧。

而不过就是下一刻，这份恨意便消散了，或者再次被收敛的干干净净，仿佛不曾存在过一般。

青年笑了。

青年算的上是个精致的人，就算面容上有些稚嫩也足够用年轻的美好来弥补。

况且那一笑非常甜美，甜美的足够让可汗几近忘了那可怖的杀意。

“我为什么要感谢你呢？”青年的嗓音同笑容一般，温柔到了极致，“难道你要一个受害者感谢自己还好活下来是因为凶手的慈悲吗？那他是多悲哀啊？”

“我有的是可以感谢的人，企业号的医生，大副，还有他们那位理智尚存的通讯官。”笑容从唇角消失，青年偏了偏头，嗓音低沉的的可怖，“但无论如何，都不会是你。”

“倘若那位金发的舰长直接死去了呢？你还会感谢他们吗？”

“为什么不呢？”青年看着他，眼神平静，“你都说了，所有人都会死去。”

“那你又为什么来见我呢？”可汗再次发问，“你见我又有什么意思呢？你不能伤害我，你也伤害不到我。”

“我有些问题想问。”青年忽然又笑了，“马库斯威胁你用的是你的团队，你曾经的……部下。你因为他们停下了攻击，为什么？”

“正如你的那个男朋友做的，他为了他的舰员而与我结盟，那我的理由就与他一样。”

“要我提醒你一件事吗？”青年靠在了那边的椅子上，心态慵懒，“你被马库斯任用大概是在十年前的时，你是中校，之前有完整的舰队记录。”

“那么漫长的时间里，你是怎么想到在一个毫无意义的一天，附近时间里称的上事件的就是吉姆的调职这种小事的时候，才行动的呢？”青年的面容依旧无辜“如果是你看上了瓦肯毁灭？哦你要真是那之后行动何必在那么之后呢？”

“你要真的想救他们，你本就有可以解冻的技术，以你们的能力，完全可以接着瓦肯毁灭之后的混乱彻底逃脱或者什么之类的，杀掉马库斯对你们来说不是问题，所以你为什么拖了这么久才动手？”

可汗沉默了。

他不知道是哪里出了问题，但眼前的这个年轻人却像是触及了一些他本不该触及的东西。

“所以我没说错的话，你大概从头到尾你都没想到跳到幕前，这一件事，你大概是想拿吉姆来当替罪羊吧。”青年忽然叹气，“而至于你的那些舰员或者什么之类的，大概他么不过是你最后得到权利的帮手，但是你绝不会让他们动摇你的领导吧。”

他很好奇，像这样的改造人，知道自己生命的漫长和永恒的绝望的时候，知道可能会错过何等漫长的时间而成为历史的遗民到底是什么样的心理支撑着他们觉得还醒来比死去要好。

“我不了解你，毕竟我不在企业号上，但不代表我猜不到发生了什么。”青年再次给了他一个笑容，“你是个独裁者，控制欲极强根本不会把一点可能分给别人。”

可汗看了他一点，原本还有一点玩味的心理都没了。

“你上不了企业号？”可汗的嗓音带上了几分讥笑，“那你又怎么觉得你所知道的是真相呢？”

可怜的孩子，盲目的相信这自己的想相信的东西，却离真相越来越远。

“你说的对。”他没想到青年直接承认了，“这世间如此多的谎言，但总是要有什么可以相信的。”

“那你知道为什么这回你的爱人一定要接下这个任务吗？”

“为什么？”他非常乐意似的顺着可汗往下说。

“克里斯托弗.派克。”可汗原本满意的吐出这个名字，却发现少年竟然连表情都没变。

“啊他啊，那个老头子。”青年像是不在乎一样的踢了踢脚，“这有什么问题吗？你会为之复仇的必然是你很重要的人，不是你所爱便是你所恨，我知道吉姆爱他，但有些东西却又从未跨界。”

“哈，我何等愚蠢。”青年嘲讽一样，“我干嘛和你这么一个根本不懂情感的人讲这些。”

“我本就与你们不是同路人。”可汗唇角带着蔑视，这个青年真的还太年轻，这本该是早该被认清的东西，“所以我再问一句，你知道的是真相吗？”

“哦，所以我还不知道什么呢？”

“你能知道什么？”可汗反问了一句，“你还太年轻，一腔热血，又怎么会相信你为之奋斗的机构背后满是血腥和黑暗呢？”

“这真可怕。“青年像是下意识喃喃到。

“是啊这真可怕。”可汗一副遗憾的表情，“不然你以为是谁动的手脚让那曲速核心过载，又或者是谁比的他们能量耗尽？从头到尾都不是我伤害了你那可爱的小男友，而是你现在还为之奋斗的制度。”

他看见青年下意识的后退了几步，虽然面上的表情没变，但这也足够让可汗在他心底露出了一个满意的笑容。

“所以，从一开始，你怒意的对象就找错人了，孩子。”

结果更出乎他意料的是，那青年镇定了下心神，再次看向他的时候平静了很多。

“我很讨厌马库斯。”他说道，“很讨厌他，我有我自己的理由。”

“我知道他有错，但他最大的错不是因为他主战，而是他为了战争的到来已经疯癫到不顾一切，甚至唤醒了你。”少年打的嗓音平稳，冷静的平稳，让可汗都有一种根本不是在和一个年轻的星舰学员对话的错觉，“我们总是需要主战派，毕竟总是要有人提醒我们我们身边还有刀子而非全是鲜花美满。”

“他害死了很多人，很多人。”青年再次靠近玻璃，唇角扬起的笑容温柔而冰冷，“但这从来不代表，该算在你头上的人命就要放在他头上。”

“他该偿还的要偿还，更何况他已经死了，找死人算账是最麻烦的事。”可汗觉得自己猜都可以猜出青年后面要说的话，“但你还活着，找你算账就好办多了。”

“所以，你们是打算把所有的追责推给我？这对我可不公平。”可汗回敬了回去，“况且你并不知道到底发生了什么，你又怎么知道为什么他们饶了我一命？”

“不不不，我没必要知道到底真的发生了什么，瓦肯人或者那个暴躁的医生又和你谈拢了什么条件，这些我都不需要知道。”青年摇头，表情染上了戏谑，“我只需要知道的是，该感谢的东西你已经收到了，接下来你只需要该偿还你欠下的人命了。”

“人命可不是什么可以随便可以被扔上天平称量的东西。”青年看着他眼神中是可汗平静的火焰，“再精确的算法都不能轻易衡量一个生命的价值，你救了多少人的功赏和你杀了多少人的追责从不会抵消。”

“所以你在得到你想要的感谢后，请同那些死不瞑目的冤魂一起下地狱吧！”

“你杀过人吗？孩子？就这么的讨论生命的意义？”可汗嗤笑哦，“站在圣人的角度，理想的觉得未来如果战争来到手上绝不会沾上鲜血？”

“那就是我的事了，而不是你的。”青年回答的轻松，他换了一个更舒服的站姿，形容用慵懒而优雅，“我觉得你先好好想下，长眠的梦境怎么样才好。”

“还有，最后的一点感谢。”青年拿起帽子带回了头上，在帽子的阴影下那双蓝眼睛显得有些深邃的可怖，“我真的很讨厌马库斯，虽然他是我的入学推荐人，但我依旧很讨厌他。”

“那么，再也不见了。”

可汗看着青年走出房间，难得的皱着眉觉得刚才的对话让他有些一头雾水。

青年的话语的态度太过难以捉摸，这真有点出乎他的意料。

可汗想了想然后放弃了对这个家伙的思考。

反正不过一位无名小卒，没什么好在乎的。

不过，那双蓝眼睛真眼熟。


	4. Chapter 4

new character_Orna(奥娜）

（四）

 

亚契很讨厌下雨天。  
他扭头看着办公室外阴云和雨幕，觉得心情格外不是很好。  
看着雨幕，他忍不住走神。  
毕竟他也足够老了，老到忍不住回忆过去的年龄。  
那是个下着暴雨的天，密布的乌云让人分不清白昼黑夜，重重叠叠的雨幕像是大雾一样弥散开来遮着人的眼目。  
他撑着伞走在路上，雨水漫过军靴，他有些不耐烦的踢着步子，今天不知为何他没有让车来送他，而是选择走了回来。  
布满大雨的街道空无一人，亚契忽然停住了脚步。  
他看见了人。  
蹒跚着脚步，从这雨幕里，狼狈的像是失根浮萍，被磅礴大雨打的仿佛下一刻就会倒地死去。  
那男子磕磕绊绊打的走到亚契面前，透过雨幕，他还是看清了那双天蓝的眸子。  
虽然有一只甚至沾满鲜血满是混沌。  
“亚契……”那男子喃喃到，脸上似乎轻松了些，在不稳的迈了几步，直接一头栽倒在了亚契的身上。  
“克里斯！”  
亚契几乎下意识的丢下了伞，蹲下身抱住那个失去意识的躯体。  
真的在伸手抱住这具被大雨淋的透彻的躯体的时候，亚契恍惚觉得自己怀里抱了一具尸体。  
不知是雨水还是什么的缘故，那身躯冰冷的犹如死亡。  
幸好这里离他家不远，把人扛上肩的亚契在心底叹了口气。  
不过这到底是发生了什么？

 

“克里斯？”  
青年睁开眼，眼前还有些失神，他下意识的晃了晃，在睁开眼的时候发现这个房间并非他之前熟悉的那个房间，几乎是下意识的弹起身，跃下床。  
结果右脚在触地一瞬间的剧痛让他差点没直接跪下去，同时疼痛也让他想起来了之前的一些事，所以在他直接抬头看见在亚契那张关心的脸的时候，才没有一拳打上去。  
“你还好吗？”亚契熟练的把青年抱回床上，掖好被角，眼神有些忧愁看向青年的右腿。“在你昏着的时候我让医生来看了眼，你的右腿……需要恢复的时间比较长。“  
其实克里斯能听出来亚契本来想说的意思。  
他的右腿可能保不住了。  
内心扯出一个笑容，其实他不太在乎这个的。  
腿废了就废了吧，毕竟实在不行就截了换个义肢，况且他也清楚，他的右腿可能保不住了。  
那是他从训练营逃出来时就已经弄伤了，之后在偷潜上去穿梭机的货舱里，因为低温低氧他根本没发给伤口做处理，之后又碰上暴雨，那时候他几乎觉得自己的右腿已经没有知觉了。  
更何况泰坦有着数倍甚至数十倍于常人的恢复力都还没有恢复的伤口，那几乎代表这条腿废了。  
“还有，你能解释一下，你这一副像是从哪里逃命回来的样子是怎么回事？你们所在的那一系黑船叛变了？没听说啊。”亚契想起来把人抱回来诊疗时候糟糕的样子，青年身上根本就是伤口叠伤口。  
“……泰坦。”  
听到这个，亚契的脸色几乎一瞬间就变了。  
但又马上恢复如常。  
“好好睡吧。”伸手熟练的理了下青年额头已经偏长的黑色刘海，“你身体还没恢复，看你还有些累，继续睡吧。有事就叫我，我就在外面。”  
看着青年乖巧的点了点头，海蓝的眸子藏在眼幕之下，他才起身拿起通讯器走向外面。  
“奥娜，克里斯出事了。”听着那边女子嗓音一瞬间的失温，他慢悠悠的又补上了一句。  
“是泰坦。”

 

而后的那一天还是个雨天。  
泰坦死去的那天。  
泰坦基地不在地球上，他不知道那里的天气，但他知道是那一天，军队出动，克里斯也从他修养的屋子里暂时消失了。  
那天旧金山暴雨如倾盆。  
他知道他去哪里了，但他不确定他到底想干嘛。  
所以那天他听着雨声，将通讯器随时放在手边，心急如焚的等着消息。  
所以在最后得知那边已经剿灭泰坦们并且基地已经烧毁的消息的时候，他握紧了通讯器，却不知道是该松口气还是更紧张起来。  
他知道克里斯没死，其他的那几位泰坦必然死了但克里斯必然是活着的。  
他不担心这个，他在想，这到底是意味着泰坦们真的死了——  
——还是一个新神的诞辰礼？

 

而现在，他走在通往那个屋子的走廊上，稍微歪一歪头就能看见雨水打在玻璃上破碎的样子，层层叠叠，将玻璃外的世界彻底模糊成一团。  
他在去见奥娜的路上。  
他知道那个女人的性格，在他尚还是个少年的时候他就认识了这个女子，在这个女子还没有选择走上政坛的时候，他就已经见过了她的凌厉。  
他知道自己要提的东西她一定不会同意，甚至会让对方彻底和他翻脸。  
但总是要试试。  
走进屋内，他看见那个银发的女子正襟危坐在沙发正中央，翡翠的眸子眼神冰冷。  
“奥娜，警备等级还要提高。”他将文件递给对方，“他的身体情况已经不受控制，可以猜想，他的精神状况也濒临崩溃。”  
“泰坦必须要死。”  
“呵，亚契，什么时候你已经这么胆小了？”哪怕真的已经迈进老年，眼前的女子的眼神依旧让人生畏。“那是已死的存在，你又有什么好害怕的？他根本威胁不了你什么。”  
“奥娜！你知道我在说的是什么！”亚契忍不住的吼道，“我们不可能杀掉一个疯了的泰坦，更别提那还是原本其中最年长经验最丰富的的那位。”  
他们都知道那些泰坦的死的真相，所以亚契相信对方同他一样不会把希望放在军队身上。  
“那几乎是你看大的孩子！”奥娜低头深吸了口气，抬头，咬牙切齿，女子现在的表情恨不得把眼前的亚契撕了。“你了解他，甚至你亲眼看见他如何从那绝望中走出，是怎么变回人类的！这么多年了！你还在不相信他？”  
“我们的军队没法对付一个疯了的泰坦。”亚契确实疲惫的说着，“奥娜，你清楚，你很清楚，他现在越来越强大了，也就意味着他离疯不远了。”  
“哎，他是我的孩子，我以为这点你是记得的？”奥娜翘起腿，唇角勾起的笑容和她的绰号一模一样，“那就意味着，直到我死，我也会护他到最后一步。”  
“够了奥娜。“亚契也有些不耐烦了，”别忘了当初就是因为你的放心，几乎就是你亲手送他进的黑船，更别提就是因为你睁一只眼闭一只眼当初允许对他的身份的伪造篡改，他才不会因为毫无背景而被带去研究！“  
他知道星际联盟是个什么情况，虽然那里已经做到对大多数事公平，但是在碰到一些麻烦的事情上，没有背景根本就没法活下去。  
然而结果当时年轻任性也就算了，结果奥娜还陪着克里斯一起任性！这几乎就代表她亲手将克里斯的一只脚送进了黑暗之中了。  
“亚契！”奥娜拔高了嗓音，“看在麦克斯韦的份上，他几乎是你看大的！他多少东西都是你教的？到那个时候你真的打算下诛杀令？况且你也是亲眼看着他怎么从最开始的黑暗走到这一步的，你相信了他那么多年了，到底是什么让你突然失却了信心？”  
让你本该可以看着他远行的孩童最后只能选择亲手将其埋入地下？  
“奥娜，我先说清楚。”亚契缓缓开口，“倘若他这真的失去理智，那活下来的就不是那个孩子而只是那个可怖的泰坦了，那个时候我会亲手杀了他，将子弹送进他的胸膛，用利刃抹断他的咽喉，最后把他的尸骨下葬。”  
然后他会看着他的弟弟，与他未有血脉之亲的亲人死去，那双海蓝色的眸子再也睁不开或者闭不上，然后他只能选择抹去他本应该有的荣耀，他永远不会以派克的名字被埋葬。  
他不是不再相信他，他就是相信那个孩子，他觉得这对克里斯是最好的。  
有时候死亡是对所有时光的一种仁慈。  
“随便你，看着吧。”奥娜倒也是爽快，她起身，“那一天大概不会如你所想的到来。”  
亚瑟看着奥娜起身离去的身影，不由得苦笑了起来。  
他也希望这一天永远不要来临啊......


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

 

“可以进来……”那个本来还打算敲门的学员在看见柯克因为没有撑住，直接摔在了复健垫子上的时候，后边半截音被刹然咽下，站在门口是进也不是退也不是。  
“进来吧。”柯克看着那青年学员窘迫的样子，从垫子上坐起来的时候后忍不住笑了出来，“有什么事吗？”  
“舰长……”像是不知道该说什么，那学员一时紧张的连脸都涨红的。  
“如果没有重要的事，请不要打扰舰长复健。”原本在一旁看着柯克复健的斯波克开口，瓦肯人特有的严肃让那个那个学员越发紧张了，也说不出话。  
“行了斯波克，我也该休息了，不然还要再多摔几次。”柯克打趣一样笑嘻嘻的说，“斯波克你也陪我一个早上了，不去吃个饭？”  
斯波克调高了眉毛，在那个学员和柯克之间来回看了看，不知道想了什么，还是点了点头表示离开。  
柯克松了口气，不知道为什么他醒来之后感觉这几天斯波克突然通人情了许多，至少没有原先那么不好沟通了，虽然不知道原因，但总的来说怎么都是好的。  
等着斯波克出去，整个就复健室只剩柯克和他。  
“有什么事现在说吧。”看着斯波克出去，柯克才开口，顺手招呼这个学员过来坐着。  
“我是轮机部的学员，现在在帮斯科特先生做企业号的修复。”稍微缓过来了一会，那个学员才开口，大概介绍了一下自己，柯克看着青年秀气的面孔，有些奇怪一个轮机系的学员为什么会留那么长的卷发而且还没有选择扎起来，“最近正好修复到曲速核心，斯科特先生在重新对对撞室进行排线，而且对于整个对撞机的稳定性在进行更多的测试，鉴于他最近太忙，我觉得还是要提醒下舰长，在整个曲速核心所有安全测试完毕之前别去企业号，我们不想在被斯科特先生骂了。”  
“这个……”柯克有些叹息，虽然他明白斯科特是真的被他吓到了吗，但这真的不意味着完全不让他去企业号看看啊。  
“还有一个消息。”那个学员皱着眉咬着唇，像是在想要不要说一样，“我……听他们说过您和派克上将的关系，很，很好，所以我想…..这个消息您会想知道的。”  
“什么消息？”一说到派克，柯克的眼神马上闪烁了起来，纵使他亲手摸过那已经停止的脉搏。  
但这不代表……从不代表真的没有一丝的希望。  
柯克也曾祈祷，祈祷那只是一时错误，他的错误，他知晓那个男子的强悍，他知道他在祈求什么，纵使他已经心灰意冷。  
他在祈求一个奇迹。  
“反正星际舰队没有发布讣告。”青年的嗓音很轻，轻的像是会惊扰灰尘一样，“已经过去了几周了，舰队都没有发布讣告，我听医学院那边的同学说，没有发布讣告的必要。”  
柯克沉默了。  
他不知道开口说什么，甚至都不知道该用什么表情来看带来这个消息的学员。  
他无法描述自己的感受，他确实曾希望甚至是幻想过这个场景，但是，这一个消息到来的时候他却不知道真的该怎么办。  
他忘不了那一天，袭击的那一天，他不恐惧袭击，毕竟当舰长就是会需要面对各种情况，当时他几乎是马上就选择去解决那个飞行器，毕竟这是最快也可以最大限度保全众人的做法。  
而且他知道，也相信，越快结束这一切那个人就越不会出事。  
但是。  
是啊，柯克都想感慨这个但是。  
等他回头，回到那已经成为废墟的会议室的时候，分明战火已经停歇，他却忽然真的觉得真正的战火来袭了。  
他看见了斯波克正守着在的男子，海蓝色的眸子空空望着天花板，俊美的面容像是彻底僵硬了。  
这才是真的可以击溃他一切的一幕。尤其是当他指尖颤抖的去摸脉搏的时候，才恍惚觉得真的失去了一切。  
他本以为同他救下了的，保护了的那个人，却是真正死了的那个。  
他本以为他救下了他所爱的人，最后却发现他救了其他所有他能救的人，却除了他所爱的那位。  
他们沉默了，没有人知道沉默了多久，沉默到那个学员又开始局促不安，甚至已经下意识的紧张的开始戳指尖了。  
“……感谢你。”柯克开口，张了张嘴用了很久才感觉到了自己的声带，找回了自己的嗓音，“感谢你给我带来这个消息。”  
他深吸一口气，控制着自己不要在一个学员面前崩溃。  
“挺好的，那大概我复健完说不定还能去探望他。”柯克撑着旁边的栏杆起身，学员像是受惊的兔子一样弹起来，打算去扶对方却被柯克摆了摆手拒绝了。  
“没事的，我总是要靠自己站起来的。”柯克强撑着自己笑出来，来安抚眼前这个紧张生涩的学员，“你也早点回去把，我还有复健，一会要是骨头来了没看见我在复健估计又会骂我了，你不会想和我一起被骂的。”  
看着青年像小鸡啄米一样的点头，柯克真心的微笑了，他几乎看到了如果可以他希望会经历的样子，“好了，还是麻烦你带来了这个消息，如果不是没有时间，说不定我俩还能好好聊聊，要不留个通讯号，说不定等我好了我能请你一杯咖啡？”  
“不……不用了。”那个青年像是被吓到了一样，退了几步，“那…那舰长好好复健，我回去继续工作了，再见。”  
柯克看着学员出门的动作，不由得摇头笑了起来，这样的学员总是能让他觉得轻松。  
但他没有看到，青年在走出复健室关上门的时候，手指撑着墙壁，像是脱力了一样，仅仅靠着指尖撑着自己。  
所有原本属于青年的青涩和紧张都从那张秀气的面容上褪去，情绪从那张面容上能分辨出来的，只有静默如水。  
他开口，叹息，轻的像是风一样。  
“吉姆……”  
然后他强撑起身，扭头离去。  
不敢回头再多看一眼。


	6. Chapter 6

时间线回到诺尔时间之后

（六）

“去……帕鲁格特？”被通讯器的响声吵醒的柯克原本还有些睡意朦胧，他撑起身拿过通讯器，在看到通讯器上的消息的时候瞬间清醒。  
“嗯……”还没有睡醒的时候鼻音浓厚，让那嗓音听起来难得的软绵绵的。柯克回头，那个男子正致力与把自己裹进被子里然后缩成一团。  
“你知道？”听着这个反应，柯克觉得有些奇怪。  
“我…不…知道。”明显还是没睡醒，柯克能感觉到对方的额头蹭了蹭他的腰。  
“行了你先睡吧。”柯克有些哭笑不得，毕竟知道自家这个有起床气，不过他是已经睡不着了，索性轻手轻脚的起床，拿着padd去客厅看更详细的信息。  
“起了？”柯克都连早餐收拾好了，那个人才一身低气压的出现在餐厅，像是幽魂一样的坐下，对着盘子里的面包发呆。  
一副要睡醒没睡醒的样子。  
“嗨。”真的怕对方能一头栽下去，柯克伸出手轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊，“别在这睡过去了，要睡就回房间。”  
派克摇了摇头表示他还好，缓缓的拿起餐具，依旧是没睡醒的样子，但好赖有了动作至少不会再睡过去了。  
“是我错觉吗？你这段时间似乎睡眠时间越来越长了。”等着对方吃完，柯克才从padd上抬起头，看着对方似乎终于清醒的面孔。  
“不是。”派克答得有点有气无力，“只是这段时间忙的有些累了。”  
他前一天都差点在会议上睡着了，虽然他承认那个会议很无聊，但是他自己也觉得这段时间这个反应不太对劲，毕竟之这个过程都已经不是一天两天了，算上之前衰败速度比较快速的那几次，虽然觉得难受，但都不是这种困。  
大概该去看看医生了，派克想着，但毕竟问题还不严重，也还不知道原因，没必要告诉柯克让这家伙担心。  
“好了，那个任务什么情况？”派克咬着勺子问到。  
“类似调停的任务。”柯克晃着牛奶看着对方慢慢吃，“帕鲁格特和附近的一个星球调停，因为都是星联的星球，况且帕鲁格特的位置本身有点特殊，所以这回就要求了企业号作为见证。”  
柯克顿了顿，“你真的知道？”  
“理论上我不该知道。”明显已经缓过来的派克慢条斯理的说到，“但是本身这次调停牵扯到了一些我现在主要处理的方面的东西，所以我又知道。”  
“好吧，所以我们后天出发。”柯克靠着椅背，“大概出去又是一个月。”  
“嗯。”对面的人简单的吐出个音节表示自己知道了。“注意安全。”  
“应该不会……”吉姆足尖在地上艰难的转了转，“应该不会有事吧，毕竟这种任务……应该不会有太大的问题吧。”  
“小心为上。”派克也不想乌鸦嘴，但是按照惯例来看，他真的没法对这种任务抱有完全安全的心情，更别提柯克的那个惹祸体质。  
还是就一句“小心”比较靠谱。

 

结果就是，派克的担心绝对不是毫无道理的。  
柯克现在拉着麦考伊躲在被掀起打的桌子之后，一手拿着相位枪，然后看着躲在另一块躲藏物之后的斯波克在给他打手势。  
他就不该觉得这种调停就是双方一定能握手言和。  
事实上很大的可能就是打起来。  
现在的场面相当混乱，不知道和帕鲁格特人谈判的那个星球的人因为什么，在翻译器里柯克听着双方谈的好好的，却突然一方拍桌子动了手，直接在会议室里开了火。  
柯克用最快的反应拉过坐在他右手边的麦考伊趴了下来，反正斯波克这个瓦肯人在这种事上没有什么可以担心的，这种时候需要担心的就只有医生了。  
现场虽然有护卫队，但明显对方也是有备而来，不过柯克看着现场的这个形式，毕竟主场是在帕鲁格特上，对方带的那点兵绝对是不够看的。  
但是吗。柯克叹口气，给远处的斯波克打了个手势，示意对方照顾好他这边的医生，完全不顾耳边骨头几乎已经算的上咬牙切齿的警告，深吸一口气，抓紧相位枪站起了来。  
毕竟对方来谈判的主要人员就在自己面前的机会可不多。  
最快的速度混入战局，柯克觉得他已经很久没有跑这么快过。  
矮身滑入另一个障碍物的后面，柯克找准机会解决了另一个副手，然后马上缩回去躲好。  
对方这回主要和谈的有五个人，他刚才解决了两个，另外两个也被帕鲁格特人控制了。现在就只剩最后一个人在对方护卫队的中间还在用那个不知道什么鬼的语言指挥着。  
透过缝隙，柯克看的见他们还在僵持，好吧他理解帕特鲁特人为什么没有出大型的杀伤武器，毕竟这个情况误伤无辜就真的不好了，但是这个样子不管怎么样一时半会双方都没办法。  
而且这个现场真的不缺人质。  
他转过头盯着缝隙，透过缝隙他看的见那个首领的腿出现在了他的视线中。  
好吧，柯克无可否认赌博大概确实是他的本性之一。  
于是他跃出障碍，向那个首领的方向按动扳机。  
他相信他击中了。柯克听着那混乱的声音越加坚定自己的判断。  
同样他坚定的是，他的肩膀还有一阵火辣辣得痛感。  
在彻底失去意识之前，他觉得他听见了麦考伊的怒吼声。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

 

柯克醒来的时候，他就已经在医院里了。  
他眨了眨眼，眼前清晰了些。意外的发现身边的治疗者不是他所预想的麦考伊。  
“啊？”  
他挣扎的开口，发现嗓音干哑的只能发出这个音节，发出的声音引得那个治疗者过来，给他做检查。  
柯克觉得自己更想要水，但奈何他开不了口，幸亏没过多久麦考伊就带着其他医疗人员赶过来，在其他门开始准备全部检查的时候，麦考伊体贴的递过来了一杯水，还附赠一根吸管。  
“咳咳……”吉姆润了润嗓子，发现终于能说话了，才问在旁边观察数据的麦考伊。  
“怎么了？”  
“因为你击晕了对方外交首领，帕鲁格特人为了表示感激，决定好好地救你。”麦考伊有些粗暴把传感器贴到到脸上，“好好躺着。”  
“所以我感觉不到我的胳膊是正常的？”柯克努力的唤起自己躯体的其他部分，奈何天杀得他觉得他受伤的那一侧手臂毫无知觉，不，他绝不相信这是麦考伊的问题。  
“神经损伤。”麦考伊不耐烦一样的戳了戳他的胳膊，看着柯克的毫无反应的样子，更烦躁的回头记录数据。  
“可允许我们进行短暂的精神治疗吗？”另一个治疗者靠过来，表情诚恳，“因为伤口牵扯到了部分神经，如果进行精神治疗会更有效的缓解神经压力。”  
天杀的，听到这个柯克简直想骂人，他都快忘了帕鲁格特人也是拥有精神沟通能力的，与瓦肯人相仿，都是接触感应，但能力比瓦肯人差很多，就算能看到，也不过是一些像，甚至都不能完整的获得思维片段。  
所以确实，这种能力拿来恢复神经也不错。  
他扭头看向麦考伊，看见麦考伊虽然表情不好，然还是勉为其难的点了点头。  
毕竟伤到柯克的武器是对方特地拿来对付帕鲁格特人的，对于神经系统的伤害确实非常巨大。  
看得到两人都点头同意之后，那位治疗者脱下受伤的手套，指尖轻轻的接触到了吉姆的手。  
但就在下一刻治疗者就像碰到火一样的收手跳开，满目惊恐。  
“他见过泰坦！那个治疗者惊叫到，控制不住的快速远离柯克，像是对方是什么污染源。  
而这句话的投下像是一颗炸弹炸裂，周围无数帕鲁格特人侧目用惊恐的眼神看向躺在生物床上的柯克，但那眼神又带了几分同情和悲悯。  
柯克揉了揉头发，他知道刚才那个治疗者看见了什么。  
他想起了那个梦。  
尸骨，荒芜的土地，那个颀长的身影，以及温柔的微笑。  
泰坦。  
他的爱人。  
可是他诧然想起，他未曾真的亲眼见过。  
他没有见过那个派克之前的档案，而诺尔那次意外中唯一是泰坦的时候他在舰桥正忙，而派克因为和他吵架也避免见他，在之后见面已经恢复了过来。  
这么想想还真是有点遗憾啊，柯克在心里有些感慨，他所见那位泰坦，竟只有梦中所见。  
还未曾亲眼所见。  
到底是该庆幸，还是该遗憾？  
这也怪不得他执念深重。  
“喂！那是他的隐私吧！你们为什么去看？而且你们的能力怎么看到的？”麦考伊暴跳的叫了出来，“还那个见鬼的泰坦是什么？他就算见了又能怎么样？”  
麦考伊的气势一如既往的很足，但他的心底很虚，非常的虚。  
毕竟在这里所有人之内，真正明白泰坦是谁而且真的亲眼见过并能对上号的其实只有他一个人。倘若那些人选择来读他的心，这个秘密就可能真的曝光了。  
哪怕只是一个个片段，也足以让没有串供时间的两人出现不同说法。  
毕竟吉姆要扯的话还有个Tarsus IV可以说，他可没有什么能撞见那位凶神恶煞的理由。  
“泰坦…..”那位治疗者安抚了下情绪说到，“我看到的只是一闪而逝的幻象，只能说舰长估计对这个大的记忆非常深刻，才让我们看见了一个微弱的像，但因为我们恐惧与他，所以我们也能认出他。  
“当然，这并非他们杀戮我族，相反，他们还算救了我们一命，在多年前的我们被克林贡入侵的时候。”  
大约算的上是恩情，但他们还是畏惧他们。  
柯克猜都不用猜就能明白他们所想的到底是什么。  
那么可怖的强大战斗力，比克林贡人更强悍，更疯狂，就算他们帮忙驱逐了克林贡人，却让这颗星球的人留下了更深的恐惧。  
能驱逐魔鬼的存在，是否会比魔鬼更可怖。  
“我是Tarsus IV中幸存下来的人。”柯克声音低沉的说到，“你看见的，也是Tarsus IV的场景吧。而那个时候，泰坦还未死去，星际舰队派他们来清理那里有什么问题吗？”  
治疗者沉默了，她清楚的知道他所见的那位必然是泰坦。  
是那位泰坦。  
她能认出来不是因为她知晓他们的强悍，而是因为她真的亲眼见过。  
从火焰中踏出，半身是克林贡人的鲜血， 发角飞扬，冰冷的海蓝色眸子就像无机质一样无情。  
被那样的眼睛盯着，就算知道对方不会杀了自己，也会在那种眼神下惶恐不已。  
而在柯克的梦中所见的时候，就是那个人，几近一模一样。  
哪怕只有一个简陋的“像”，她也认得出来。。  
“这当然没有问题。”她重新又走了过来，继续给柯克治疗。“但是你们应该也知道，泰坦已经死了。”  
“哪怕他们救过你们？”麦考伊有些哑然。  
“是的，我们是对他们救了我们心存感激，但是，泰坦还是必须死。”她的嗓音有些干哑，“那太可怖了。”  
没有任何一个种族能容忍那样的存在，强大而疯癫，何等可怖的威胁。  
无论他们在谁的手上，她，或者说他们都不可能相信，这样的力量能真的被控制而不会被滥用。  
柯克能明白，但他心疼。  
没法不心疼。  
东方有言，君子无罪，怀璧其罪。  
不论派克到底有没有真的失控，还是做了不该做的事，光是泰坦这一个理由，就足以被众方追杀。  
但是他忍不住在想，克里斯活下来了，那其他泰坦呢？  
他们是像克里斯这样隐姓埋名的活着，还是真的死了？


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

 

从帕鲁格特回到了地球的他们有一个短暂的休整假期，其实柯克心里清楚，这个休假就是因为帕鲁格特的这次意外算是个安抚。  
窝在家里休息了两天，闲的有点骨子发痒的吉姆中午醒来，想了想发了个消息给派克说他下午去接他，然后直接在外面吃了。  
晚餐很棒，从餐馆回来的时候柯克偷偷的看向坐在副驾驶的人，侧脸在外面隐约落进来的光线下模糊了些，看不太清，派克已经换下了军服，裹着件风衣，迷迷糊糊的像是睡着了一样。  
柯克张了张嘴想说什么，然后还是闭上了嘴专心开车。  
这些东西还是回家再谈了。  
“克里斯。”走进卧室看着意识半躺在床上看书的派克，柯克靠在门口，犹豫了一下，却又没有继续说了。  
“你想要问什么？”派克伸手翻过一页，语气懒洋洋的。“直接问吧。”  
“泰坦。“柯克深吸了口气，还是问出了口。  
柯克几乎看的见派克的沉默，正在翻页的指尖一滞。  
“你已经知道了些什么？”  
派克收了书放到了床头柜上，声音整个疲惫上了几倍。  
“非自愿人体基因实验。”柯克站直了身体，“还有，泰坦已经死了。”  
“这已经是全部了。”  
“那么你呢？”柯克的声音也染上了几分悲哀，“克里斯，那么你呢？你又算什么？”  
“…….目前，我还活着。”  
“那么泰坦真的死了吗？”他走上前，坐在了床边扭头亲吻上男子的脸颊。  
“……没有。”  
“你还有多长时间？”  
“我不知道。”男子抬头看向柯克，一双眸子如海面碧蓝，“我该死了。”  
“没有谁是该死的。”伸手揽住对方的腰，柯克觉得每说的一句话都有些颤抖。“更何况是你，那不是你的错。”  
他没有想到派克承认的如此干脆利落。  
“你知道的还不够多。”像是有了些气力，派克挪了挪位置让柯克也上了床。  
“我还不知道什么？”  
“你还没有亲眼见过泰坦。”派克的嗓音很平静，“这就意味着你还很多都不曾知道了。”  
他知道对方已经能说出“泰坦”两个字大概已经翻到了不少资料了，虽然大部分的资料都也已经被销毁了，但是他相信柯克的技术。  
“我知道他们恐惧与你，哪怕你可能救了他们。”  
“吉姆。”伸手捧住柯克的脸颊，冰蓝的眸子直直的望进了柯克的眼睛里。“我接下来说的，我只会说一遍。”  
“记住‘泰坦’实验里的所有人都已经死了，不管别人怎么说，你都要记住没有一个实验品活下来。”指尖从柯克的颈侧滑下，落到锁骨，语气平平淡淡。  
“为什么？”抓过在自己身上不安分的手，柯克吻上了他的手背。  
“我是基因改造人，吉姆。”侧身再靠过去了一点，“我可以告诉你同期的那些人都是怎么死的，死在战场上是我们最幸运的事情，只要回归生活，我们的灵魂是分裂的，我们想要伤害，想要鲜血，想要亲手夺走生命，但我们的灵魂要不就是沉沦在自己的罪孽之中，最后在满是死亡的恐惧中杀了自己，要不就是已经毫无道德感的魔鬼，在杀戮的游戏中彻底堕落，然后在被怀有恐惧的军人扑杀。我们是舰队最黑暗也是最错误的选择，所以不管怎么样，我们都必须是死去的。”  
“不要说了。”柯克凑过去吻上他的唇。“不要再说了。”  
“举个例子这么说吧，倘若那段我在企业号上身体恢复的时候，如果有任何一个知道历史的，并把泰坦还有个人活着的消息透露出来，你大概就会知道，不论企业号有没有偏离航线，出没出事，都会被标成‘被劫持的’。”唇只是浅浅的碰了一下就分开了，男子唇角勾起了个温柔的笑，“你们就是那可怜的被劫持者，我就是那个劫持者，然后舰队派出重兵，你们被解救，然后我被击毙。”  
“为什么？就连航线没有改变，舰长都没有改变的时候都能被判定是劫持？”柯克有些哑然。  
“拜托，我们是疯子，是污点，是想用尽一切把人杀死的魔鬼，舰队击毙我们是理所当然的。”尽管是是半躺在床上，派克还是能弄出个无奈的表情，“我是疯子啊，疯子做什么是没有理由的啊。”  
“你…..”柯克咬牙切齿，“你不是疯子。”  
“兴许我是，又兴许我不是。”在靠近一些，近的吐息都落在了对方的唇上，“兴许我曾是，又兴许我现在依旧是。”  
“我不在意你疯不疯，克里斯，这从来都不是问题。”柯克几乎能预感到之后派克的话不是很好，“你还在这里，那你还活着，这足够了，真的已经够了。”  
他不敢奢求那么多，毕竟当时，那一幕几乎等同于他死在了他的面前。  
对柯克来说，已经不会有什么失去比这个更痛了  
“不，吉姆。”距离再一次被拉近，派克亲吻他的唇角，说到，“兴许有一天，你再也睁不开眼，回不到星空，可能你就大概能明白我说的疯子是什么意思了。”  
“你不会让自己堕落到如此地步。”柯克急切的说着。  
“吉姆啊吉姆……”派克压低着声音说道，“这个实验中虽然诞生的是我们这些魔鬼，但这个计划的最开始的打算是想要造神的啊。”  
他的声音轻的不能再轻，像是一缕烟，随时都能消散在这空气间。  
“这世间呢？本就是诸神不灭，寥寥仅是烟消云散罢了。”  
“你知道‘衰败’吗？”  
“衰败”两个字还带上了戏谑的腔调，让柯克心头一颤。  
他确实对此一无所知。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

 

第二天，柯克早上迷迷糊糊睁开眼，习惯性的摸过padd打开，发现有一条信息。  
一个视频消息。  
“我是来抢走那位神明的。”  
有着橙色眸子的类人星球人在传来的讯息里如是说到，他坐在一艘星舰的指挥位上，身后没有一个生物出现，而他眼神里有着疯狂的火焰。  
“他是谁？”  
柯克的好奇心上来了，顺便进了星联内部的论坛，看见首页被刷屏的消息，他才知道今天整个星联上校以上的军官都收到了一封消息。  
无数人议论纷纷，在现在这个年代，信神的已经不多了，所以在看到有一个人为这样而来为的却是他们已经不信的东西，颇有些啼笑皆非。  
有这样的能力和胆子入侵了整个星联的系统，为的却是些不知所云的东西。  
没过多久这个家伙的资料就被翻出来了，柯克躺在床上无聊的翻着小道消息，发现对方是伽马星系一个星球的领主，叫做伊塔，来地球的理由是官方称为了贸易而来，所有官方文件都已经通过，按照航程来算，第二天就将到达地球轨道了。  
没有人能阻止他，毕竟官方手续一切正常。  
柯克当时看到这个消息忍不住笑了起来，是啊这就没有什么办法了，总不可能随便找个借口把人关押起来吧。  
况且，柯克觉得自己骗不过自己的好奇心。  
那位神明是什么？  
有一个答案已经在他的脑海中了，但他却希望那个答案不是真的。  
扭头看着躺在身边还在熟睡的家伙，他还记得昨日晚上提到的对于泰坦的一个评价。  
那本打算拿来造神的。  
昔日神明凋零殆尽，他所能想到的神明只有这一位了。  
但是，他有些奇怪，泰坦差不多是十几二十年之前的事，为什么对方才反应过来？更不要提泰坦销声匿迹了多久，这消息都没得到吗？还是——  
他想要的就是这位泰坦。  
想到这他不由打了个寒颤。  
晃了晃脑袋把这个观点摇出去，柯克看了下时间决定先起床准备早餐，这种麻烦事就交个星联自己去解决吧。  
不过临起身前，他还是扭头在身边人的耳角落下一个吻，奈何对方只是迷迷糊糊的哼了一声，把头往枕头里再埋了埋就继续睡了。  
柯克抑制不了自己脸上巨大的微笑，在洗漱完才哼出了小调下楼去弄吃的。

果不其然，那位伊塔的飞船刚刚到地球，就被星际联盟的人带到了总部。  
柯克当时正好在总部的大楼里头，看见一群安保人员围着一个几乎和人类一样的生物进来， 那时恰逢对方抬起来头，柯克看见那双眼睛，橙色的明亮却又平静的双眼。  
对方根本就是一副处变不惊的样子，像是早就预料到了这个场景一样。  
柯克觉得忍不住打个寒战。  
这个家伙为什么要来地球？他要找的又是什么神明？  
倘若真是泰坦，他又是从哪里得到消息而追来的？  
柯克停下了了脚步，他的预感不是很好。  
他忽然想到，倘若对方所追寻真的是泰坦，这对整个星联的高层意味着什么？  
他不知道多少人知道泰坦的存在，也不知道多少人真的以为泰坦们已经死了，光是他为了追寻这位什么神明而来所透露出的不仅仅泰坦存在还未曾失去。  
那……  
那叫整个星联怎么看待泰坦？  
又或者怎么处理泰坦？  
柯克的心头一寒。  
他猛地再扭头去看，那个异星人已经被带进了高速电梯，而门已经要合上了。  
他忽然想起伊塔这是要被带到那里去。  
因为这个事件对于星联来说是个重大事件，所以召集现在在旧金山的所有将级以上的将军参与了这次会议。  
这下柯克觉得自己整个人都被扔进了冰水里，寒气从心底蔓延到骨头上。  
他不知道，对方是否真的见过，或者知道那位泰坦是谁。  
但倘若真的不知道那位泰坦是谁，他又何必来到地球？  
而那场会议……  
那场会议上，他会认出来吗？  
摸出通讯器柯克打算说什么，却发现在自己找不到什么可以说的。  
那个异星人，会不会连姓名资料都知道的一清二楚？  
那他的警告，又能有什么用？  
思索了半天还是发了一句警告，警告对方如果可以绝对不要去那场会议。  
奈何……他握着通讯器站在那里不知多久，都没有等到一个消息。  
柯克觉得自己的心像是彻底的被冻住了。  
派克去那场会议了。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

 

好大的阵仗。  
伊塔踏进会议室的时候，看了一下整个会议室里的那些正襟危坐的不少人类，按照人类的年龄来说，绝对都算不上年轻了。  
就算他不是特别了解星际联盟的军衔，他也看得出来能坐在这里的大多都是上位者。  
有意思。  
“你来找的是什么？”  
“我来找的是泰坦。”橙色眸子的异星人从善如流，标准语流利的应是做足了准备。“我来找的是那个泰坦，以最年少之名命名最年长者的那位泰坦。”  
沉默。  
“啊，你们是怎么命名他的？克洛诺斯？我没记错是这个名字吧。”伊塔倒是说的轻松，“似乎是你们神话泰坦里掌控时间的家伙吧，还是第二代什么神王？说实在的，我可不太搞得明白你们的神话。”  
“不过不管他是泰坦还是只是克洛诺斯，反正我来，就是要这个人的。”  
伊塔环顾了下四周，他看的明白在场的几位上位者眼神中忍不住瑟缩了一下，而更多人更像是一无所知的茫然。  
或者知道的装不知道。  
看来秘密依旧只是秘密。  
“从来就没有泰坦。”伊塔扭头，看向会议桌另一侧开口说话的那个灰黑发的中年男子。  
这个年纪升上将军也是够年轻的。伊塔想着，毕竟在这个会议厅里那家伙算是唯一一个看起来没有要进棺材一样的，但是年轻也有一个坏处是，有些秘密是不曾知道的。  
而不曾知晓那些黑暗的时候，是没有发言的权利的。  
“更为发达的文明在较为落后的文明面前，任何使用的科技都可能同魔法一般，而使用这些科技的生命体就如同神一样。所以，你所描述的泰坦到底是什么？到底是哪个星系的最强者还是某一个我们未曾知的更发达的文明。”  
还只是你一厢情愿的幻想出的神明？  
伊塔听得明白那位将军的意思，但他想笑，想笑的露出所有他所能露出的牙齿，却碍于场面只能在心底笑，在心底嘲笑。  
他知道他是真的，他见过他，那位泰坦，虽然不知道是在哪里，但他知道他见过，见过那位泰坦在火焰中飞扬的黑发，和同满载水和神明的星球一样颜色的蓝眼睛，兴许是在梦境中还是幻境里。他知道他是真的，就像那个在星际之间流浪到最后湮灭的民族一样真实。  
他看着眼前正襟危坐的这些将军，他的内心满是嘲讽和怜悯。他们已经见了那个民族，任何人都能从其中窥见到他们那悲剧一样的命运，可惜了，这些人本可以从其中窥见生命的另一层维度，他们的鼠目寸光却只让他们用这种认识来锻造武器。  
还是失败的武器。  
现在那个民族彻底烟消云灭，倘若他们反应过来的时候，那曾经的真相已离他们分外遥远。  
所以他知道，比眼前这些心怀鬼胎或者愧疚的将军们更懂得。  
泰坦们那必然死去的命运。  
所以他现在知道这个回答并不奇怪，若真要说奇怪，克洛诺斯为什么还活着才是真的奇怪。  
他本该同那个民族一样，最后烟消云散，丝毫不存。  
所以当初他在听见还有一位泰坦活下来的时候他是惊愕的，到底是什么东西，才让那神明暂缓了走向衰败的脚步？  
毕竟这样在这样鼠目寸光的民族之间，他们不可能真正的容的下这些已经超脱他们认知的存在。  
他好奇，真的好奇。  
所以他前来此处，来亲眼所见他昔日梦境里的那位神明一面。  
他为那个民族已经痴迷够久了，一日他放不下这场执念，他便一日要找见那泰坦一面。  
所以得到消息后，他便马上来了地球。  
“或者说，可能昔日，真的有泰坦所存，当然个人觉得这个可能几乎没有。”那位灰黑发的将军继续说道，那双蓝绿的眸子让伊塔想起自己星球上的一种猛兽，在饿极了的时候就是这样的眼神，“他们现在在何处，又归谁管，我们也不知道。”  
“谁知道这中间有多少年呢？我不太清楚伊塔先生你们的寿命，在我们认知的大部分星球里，人类的寿命算的上足够短暂，请原谅我们的失职，太久远的东西我们无从找起。”  
伊塔笑了笑，他知道现在这情况下他问不出更多的东西了。  
他用肘部撑着桌子，表示自己进入了正题。*  
“现在，让我们来谈谈贸易的事吧。”  
==================================  
*：此处是虚构的伊塔星球上谈话的礼仪，象征进入正题。


	11. Chapter 11

十一

柯克一点都不怀疑伊塔怎么找到他的，能做到那些事情的家伙的能力当然不容小觑，所以在padd收到消息越他出来见面的时候，他毫不犹豫的同意了。  
所以现在看见那个家伙坐在他知道的附近最好的咖啡厅里头喝咖啡的时候，柯克还是觉得有些惊讶的。  
“你见过他。”那个橙眼睛的异星人看见柯克坐到了他的对面，才开口说道。  
“我见过谁？”  
“泰坦。”  
“为什么这么说？”柯克有些不解。  
“我知道你见到过他。”伊塔喝了口咖啡，一副不紧不慢的样子，如果柯克没有理解错那个表情的话，“就是当初你在帕鲁格特号星上的遭遇，我才找过来的。”  
“所以你根本不知道泰坦是谁？甚至连他是否活着都不知道吗？”柯克哑然，他没想到眼前这个家伙这么疯的在根本不知道对方是否还活着的前提就跑到地球来要人了。  
“我见过他，我也知道他还活着。”柯克觉得自己看不透眼前这个人的一切，也许是因为他们之间还隔着无数个光年的文化差异，。“我知道当初那个治疗师看见你的那段泰坦存在的印象是来源于你的梦，而不是你的记忆。“  
柯克瞪大了眼，他明白了对方的意思了。  
他对于泰坦的印象不是真正的记忆，而是他在梦境中构造的一个形象，倘若梦境中的形象都如此清晰，那只能说是因为他大脑构建这个形象的素材太深刻而且时间较近。  
当初因为麦考伊的打岔蒙混过去了，现在想起来，只要能分清清楚记忆和梦境的区别，他基本没什么可争辩的了。  
虽然他未曾真正见过泰坦是什么模样，但说真的，对克里斯五官熟悉的程度绝对够他想象出一个正值当龄的泰坦了，而且估计与历史上的那个重合率高达百分之九十。  
“所以你才找了过来。”  
“是的。”伊塔点了点头。  
“你到底为什么要找他？”柯克的这个回答基本是默认了泰坦的存在。  
“我好奇。”伊塔低头，橙色的眸子看着自己杯中的咖啡，“我曾遇见那个种族，他们在宇宙中流浪，像是星尘散落，他们逃不过最后湮灭的命运，因为这个宇宙间没有他们的归宿，而拥有他们基因的泰坦也一样。”  
“那个种族和你我不同。”看着柯克开口似乎要问什么，以他像是通晓心事一样说了出来，“他们的生命完全是另一个维度的概念，对于他们来说‘诞生’与‘死亡’并不是相对的概念，‘存在’和‘湮灭’才是完全对立的，我对他们做过很长时间的研究，与其说他们出现在为我们面前是因为他们活着，倒不如说是因为他们‘存在’，存在在我们所见的这个宇宙内而已。“  
“这个世间留不住他们，所以我比任何人都清楚泰坦必然会死。”伊塔的嗓音低沉，“但当我发现在那个种族湮灭之后，至少他们是在这个象限，这个我们所认知的宇宙之内湮灭了，在其他泰坦都死去的情况下，是什么支撑着这位泰坦没有同他们一并走向湮灭的？毕竟对于他们来说，湮灭的诱惑远大于存在，更别提这看起来简直就是基因行为。”  
他可从不觉得，这个地球，这样的一个文明能留的住那样接近任何文明传说中神明存在的生物。  
经历过那些的人，可不会觉得活着的诱惑能胜过死亡。  
“也许就是有呢？”柯克喃喃到，虽然连他自己都不信。  
他自己都没不相信自己有那个可能会成为派克走向那条道路上的锚  
反正伊塔已经确认他见过了泰坦，他已经不介意透露这些信息了。  
“算是我一句劝告吧。”伊塔微微的笑了起来，则让他的面庞看起来更柔和了，“这么久的研究之后，我只能这么说，他快死了。”  
“你才说过，死亡的意义对于他们不存在。”柯克敏锐的捕捉到了对方字眼的变化。  
“是的，所以我说的死亡是针对他还是人的那部分。”伊塔点了点头，“他快死了，可能是躯体的死去也可能是意识的消亡，一般生命体是没法适应那种生命的概念的，他们会疯，会死去。他必然快死了，那位泰坦，一般一个宇宙不可能让疯子和决然者活到年长者的岁数。”  
然后他顿了顿，继续说道，“而且随着时间的增加，这种效果会越来越明显的，更别提这种基因的累加效果，特别是克罗诺斯，时间会对他格外仁慈。”  
“你什么意思？”柯克控制着自己没有揪着眼前这个人的衣领已经很成熟了。  
“到最后再也没有什么能杀了他，他除了湮灭，再无死路。”伊塔起身，表示他想要离开了，“倘若你还能碰到他，告诉他，趁他自己还能控制自己，杀了自己吧。”  
“对了，你知道什么是衰败吗？”柯克开口，喊住人。  
“知道。”伊塔有些惊讶，他未曾想到眼前的这个星联军官居然还能知道这个。  
“能……”柯克顿了下，“能缓解吗？”  
“那就是他们走向湮灭的道路。”伊塔饶有兴趣的看向这个金发男子，“你是希望他多活久一点吗？”  
柯克不知道他是否该承认这句话，他明白承认了这个的意义是什么。  
“是的，我不过是不想看到新神陨落。”  
他承认了。  
“呵。”那个异星人像是在想什么，他眯着眼睛看着眼前的人类。“你想明白，有些东西，最大的磨难过了之后，再无什么可伤他了。”  
“那时的你们觉得你们还容的下他吗？”  
你们这个满怀恐惧和贪婪的文明，还能容下他吗？  
看着对方身影离开咖啡厅，柯克却只能咬紧牙关而后再松开。  
他没法回答最后伊塔的那个问题。  
因为光是现在，他们就已经容不下他了。


	12. Chapter 12

夜已经深了。  
屋子里没有点上灯，在几近纯粹的黑暗里，他像是只猫走过。  
他拉开窗帘，外面的亮光像是一把把刀刃扎进了这纯粹的黑暗。  
也印亮了他的面庞。  
实际上称的上灰蓝的眸子在略暗的灯光下彻底变成了灰色。  
“呵。”他笑出声。  
他想起了前几日所见的那个异星人。  
那个家伙这几天像是彻彻底底死心了，非常正常的和司令部谈着两个星球之间贸易的问题，像是第一天在会议上说的那些都不曾发生过。  
但是他记得。  
追寻神吗？  
他以为的神是什么？  
克罗诺斯？  
谁记得在古地球的神话里，那位克罗诺斯都做了什么？  
所有把超越极限的存在当做神明的话？那么魔鬼又是什么？  
这两者从来都不是什么一线之差。  
根本就没有差别。  
他杀过很多人，也救过很多人。  
他曾因为救人而杀人，也曾经将杀人作为救人的理由。  
这从来不是什么两相抵消的事，他清楚，生命其实从来都不是该被摆上天平的东西。  
他知道，但不代表那个时候的他就能真的明白这句话的意思。  
现在想想那段时间的一切就像是一场梦，处处模糊不清却又处处清晰的不过昨日。  
他记不住那些人是怎么死，那些克林贡人，罗慕伦人，还是哪个星球满载怨恨的深恶民族，他记不得他们的面容，也记不住他们是如何死的，但他记得他们鲜血，颜色各异的落在他的掌中，鲜艳刺目的他永远也忘不了。  
那就像是突然醒了一样，他惶恐的像是第一次睁开眼一样，站在尸堆里。  
这时他才算真正的醒了。  
站在阳台上的克里斯望着被灯光淹没只剩一片茫茫的夜空，熟练的给自己点上了一支烟。  
他没有告诉吉姆，他的烟瘾并不是在基地有的，而是回来之后才染上的。  
用来恢复的那一年简直是场噩梦，他当时甚至觉得那一年比他在基地的那么长时间都要难熬。  
看着白色的烟雾在面前散开，他难掩自己苦涩的笑容。  
杀戮是种瘾。  
这种瘾很难染上，但一旦染上便很难戒掉。毕竟染上这种瘾不仅仅扭曲了不少社会的道德，夺走他人生命的权利的权能一旦尝过就会疯了一样的上瘾。  
而在那一年，他为了抗衡这种瘾，选择了当时看起来最简便的方法。  
烟。  
毕竟对于他来说，香烟带来的这点伤害真的算不了什么，以泰坦的恢复能力，这点伤害几乎可以忽略不计。而那时他正承受着每一日发作的瘾症还有因为脱离状态而在不断“衰败”的躯体的难受感。他急需什么东西来缓解这种痛苦。  
深深的吸了一口烟，吐出烟雾，他静静的看着烟灰形成，在指间将落未落。  
但他后面还是决定戒烟。  
不知道为了什么，大概就是自己心底下意识对“对什么东西上瘾”这件事很排斥吧。  
他不知道为何会这样，就像他喝咖啡就下意识不喜欢咖啡因，抽烟却在最后戒去烟瘾，更别提酒，低度数的酒不消几杯就能让他醉的不省人事，高度数的酒对他来说就只是兴奋剂，让他更不舒服。  
有时候他都想感慨，他一半似乎活在世间，一半却早已死去，或者不知游荡在何方，反正不在他身边。  
他抽完这支烟，将烟头掐灭在一次性的水杯里。转身拉过衣架上的制服，披上后就直接走进了夜色里。  
他今晚还有个约要赴。  
“所以呢？”橙色眼睛的异星人看着这位年轻的将军，旧金山海风吹在他们身上，带着微微腥咸的味道。“你有是来这里想要说什么的？”  
“泰坦已经死了。”  
“你之前还在质疑他们。”伊塔似乎轻巧的嗤笑了一声，“你亲口所说，他们不曾存在。”  
“已经死去的东西，和不曾存在是一个道理。”在夜色中，那位将军点燃了一支烟，微弱的火光印亮了他的面容。  
“谁杀的？”  
男子沉默了，他没有抽那只烟，只是看着它在夜色中燃烧。  
最后烟灰落下，整支烟燃烧殆尽。  
那点火光也没了。  
“凶手就在你眼前。”不知等了多久，他终于开口，嗓音低哑。  
伊塔挑了挑眉，想了想像是想明白了什么，忽然笑了起来。  
“原来如此。”伊塔低头磨了磨脚下的沙子，“怪不得。”  
“我明白了。”他回答道，言语带着笑意，“那我的忠告就用不着了。”  
“那忠告是什么？”将军从怀里掏出了烟盒，摸出第二支再次点上。  
“听见那钟声了吗？”异星人回头望向遥远海岸边的钟楼，那上面的的数字在灯光的映照下还算的上清晰，分针和时针一点一点的走向重合，“我看过你们的历史，听闻在古地球的时候，你们用的不少钟靠的是钟摆。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“钟摆的幅度越来越大了，线也快断了。”异星人看着远处的钟楼，“地球不知道哪里似乎有一句古话，‘开弓没有回头箭’。”  
“我不知道你到底经历了什么？但是走到这个地步，克罗诺斯，你已经回不了头了。”  
那根连着他理智的线越来越紧绷，离彻底断掉也不过一步之遥。  
“所以呢？”  
“谁能想到疯子或者魔鬼能活到年长者的年岁？”伊塔笑的温柔，“时间越长它的掌控者就越强悍，谁知道凋亡还会不会起作用。”  
“毕竟要知道那一族的人，可没有几个能活到你们所说中年人的年龄。”他说的分外意味深长，“也不是谁都会多次与死神擦肩而过的。”  
“你知道了什么？”  
“我一无所知。”  
“那你想要什么？”  
“我要你同我一并离去。”伊塔再次把目光拉回来，“但是这是不可能的吧，毕竟那个金发男子还在这个地球上，你的锚还沉在这里，你不会跟我走的。”  
“那么？”  
“没事的，我的寿命比人类长，甚至说的上长很多。”伊塔再向他走近了几步，伸出手，异星人的指骨修长，他碰触到将军的面容，在夜色下，在他眼里，男子的面容比之前白日所见的柔和了许多。“我们总会再见的，等你的锚断掉的那个时候，我总会见到我的神的。”  
将军不做痕迹的后退了一步退开了一步，异星人的指尖落空了。  
“那么你打算之后怎么办？”  
“我也该走了。”伊塔顺着他话往下说，笑容在次爬上面容，“既然泰坦已死，我也没要在这里了。”  
“你打算什么时候离开？”  
“明天一早吧。”伊塔阖上那双橙红色如同火焰的眸子，“该去下一个地方了。”


	13. Chapter 13

伊塔离开了。  
这一切轰轰烈烈的就像是一场玩笑的闹剧一般，尴尬收场。  
柯克关上论坛里讨论伊塔的界面，把padd放在一边揉了揉眉心。  
虽然可能对于下级军官来说这一切到这里就结束了，但是像是对他们这些人来说，这几乎带来了另一场看不见的风暴。  
他彻底捅破了那层纸。  
他知道有些将军开始私下追查泰坦了，毕竟根据伊塔的形容，那般接近神的生物谁不会恐惧。  
但是不知道什么原因，他们根本找不到资料。  
柯克不想知道之前麦考伊从哪里拿来的，但是现在看来麦考伊手上的那些可能是目前能动用一切关系的找到的最全的。  
但是说真的现在看着这群家伙的趋势，柯克觉得额角跳了跳。  
他想了想，拿过padd但是又缩回了手，犹豫了几圈之后还是伸出手了拿过padd，斟酌了几番用词之后，他发了一条讯息出去。  
几乎没过多久，他的通讯器就亮了起来，柯克连忙翻出来通讯器，却在看见上面的消息的时候都不知道到底是该笑出声还是皱起眉头。  
“喂！臭小子你又要干什么？”被柯克从医院拉出来的麦考伊还留有几分手术刚结束的暴躁，他刚在自己的办公室睡了一会就被追进来的柯克拉出来。  
“我还叫了斯波克。”拉着人坐上车，柯克简要的解释了一下，“他在空间站等我们。“  
“你要干什么？”麦考伊理了理自己的衣服，嫌弃的问到。  
“去木卫七。”  
“等等，你说的是去那个……？”麦考伊脑子里马上闪过了一个关联词，“那个基地在的星球？”  
“对。”  
“你要干什么？”  
“我想知道，那些泰坦到底是不是真的死了。”柯克顿了顿，“以及，是谁杀了他们。”  
“你什么意思？不是早就说泰坦死了么？”麦考伊不敢声音太大。  
“你看过那些资料，知道他们畸变的程度有多高，你觉得一支军队能完全消灭他们吗？”  
“这个……”麦考伊几乎不用想更多，他都能说出答案。  
不可能。  
根本不可能。  
那种可以践踏一整颗星球的魔鬼，怎么会那么轻易的就被杀了？  
“所以走吧。”柯克简截了当，“去看看真相到底是什么。”

\------------------

这当真是颗已经废弃的星球。  
木卫七本身并不是适合居住的星球，但是在早期的星际探索中被改造成了适宜居住的星球，但因为后期的更多新的殖民地的开辟和更多宜居星球的发现，这颗星球就慢慢的被废弃了下来。  
谁都没有想到，当初他们居然就将泰坦的基地藏在了这里，藏在了距离地球的距离都未曾以光年计算的地方。  
荒凉。  
柯克三人走在长至齐腰的荒草里，柯克之前推算了一下基地的大致位置，但还是不敢听了离那里太近，毕竟虽然他跟亚契说明过了，但还是不算正式行动，他们不能太张扬。  
斯波克帮忙拉着工具，虽然柯克没有跟他说具体的情况，他也不知道麦考伊有没有跟对方所说，但是他相信对方已经根据线索大概猜出了这个和什么有关。  
眼前豁然一开的时候，柯克就知道他们到了。  
眼前的建筑已是废墟，满是烟熏火燎的痕迹，甚至有一半业已残破，只露出了光秃秃的钢筋骨架，像是庞大的还没被彻底腐败干净的尸体，象征着这里曾发生过什么很可怖的事情。  
像是一场庞大噩梦永不倒下的标志。  
“这么小？”麦考伊绕着建筑走了一圈，时间不长，作为一个基地来说这个面积算得上很小了，他挑了挑眉看向柯克。  
“这只是地面上的部分。吾爱。”没想到是斯波克回答了他的问题，“设计图上这地下还有三层，才是主要的活动建筑。”  
“你看过设计图？大地精，你怎么弄到的？”麦考伊一脸好奇的表情。  
“在伊塔发出消息的时候，我就找了资料，发现还有一部分设计图以其他名义保存在档案馆，我去查了。”  
“我没记错的话，那个要求的保密等级是五星上将。”柯克悠悠的说到。  
“为了探寻真相所需要行使的必须手段是符合逻辑的。”  
“等等，你的意思是你黑进去了？”麦考伊瞪大了眼睛看着对方，“干得好的你。”  
“但我们不需要下去。”柯克补了一句。  
“为什么？”  
“你以为烧着把火的人，会有不烧干净的打算吗？”  
“等等，吉姆。”麦考伊皱紧眉头，“这不是当时前来剿灭的军队烧的吗？”  
“是也不是。”柯克答非所问，扯了扯麦考伊的衣服，“骨头，走吧。”  
“你是打算开掘墓地？”斯波克跟在麦考伊后面不紧不慢的来一句。  
“对。”  
“等等怎么会有墓地？军队什么时候这么仁慈了？”麦考伊看了看走在他身旁的柯克，再扭头看了下退后半步的斯波克，当初泰坦的资料也是他查的可是怎么这两人都一副他们所有都知道的样子。  
“不知道，但是有就是有。”  
那个墓地并不难找，虽然已经长满野草，但不知道是否是下葬者的仁慈还拖来了一段相互连接的钢筋插在土上面，远远看去像是个扭曲了的十字架。  
到了地方柯克也懒得说什么，拉过斯波克带的机器从那扭曲的钢筋十字的地方开始挖掘。  
有了机器的帮助，很快他们就挖到了第一具骸骨。  
顺着周围同高度挖开，他们看见了其他的九具尸骸。  
尸骨的完整度尚且不错，他们也挖的小心翼翼，大体摆放结构也没多少改变。彻底挖完之后斯波克和柯克拉着机器退到一边，当麦考伊具体的一具一具尸骸查看。  
“再让他们安歇之后，走吧。”麦考伊从最后一具尸骸旁起身，柯克和斯波克又拉着机器开始反向工作。  
最后他们又把那个扭曲的十字架插了回去。

\------------------------

“有一个不是他。”斯波克忽地开口，“尸体的数量对了，但是有一具不对。”  
“我知道。”柯克开着穿梭机，嗓音低的发狠。“有一具尸体没有畸形。”  
泰坦们为了获得更高强度的移动速度和肌肉力量，脆弱的关节都是畸形的以保证不会在战斗中受损。  
而那墓地中有一具躯体正常的才让人觉得不正常。  
“那位是克罗诺斯？”  
柯克没有回答，像是默认又像是否认。  
“那些尸骨上都有未愈合的骨折或者粉碎，按照他们的恢复力来说，因该是临死前造成的。”麦考伊缩在后排用padd翻着资料，“不是相位枪之类的能量武器造成的。”  
“那时怎么造成的？”  
柯克看着眼前的航线，一边问到。  
“物理折断或击碎。”坐在柯克旁边的斯波克回答到，“根据已有的线索判断，他们应该是死于一个更强的对手而非军队，而这个人是他们同伴的可能性为百分之九十九点七。”  
“既然还有一个活下来了，那么他们就是那个活下来的那个埋下的？顺便掩盖下自己没有死的事实。”麦考伊耸了耸肩，虽然他很清楚真相，但是还不能在斯波克面前直说。  
“不是他。”柯克直截了当，“那是他的诞辰礼，他不会希望他们的尸骨留下来的。”  
毕竟对他来说他们本身就是罪恶，了无痕迹才是最好的归属。  
“那是谁？”  
“不知道。”柯克顿了顿，“不过看来知道真相的又多了一个人了。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章

“回来了？”  
柯克刚换完鞋走进客厅就看见对方躺在沙发上，因为身高的问题腿只能从扶手那里伸出去一点，穿的不过是简单的大裤衩和宽大的T恤，显然他回来之前他正用一本书盖在脸上睡觉。  
“回来了。”走到沙发边附身给男子额头上落下一个吻，结果对方懒洋洋的拨开了他，一撑身坐了起来。  
只不过是坐在沙发的另一侧。  
腿还是懒懒的搭在扶手上，微微弯曲的弧线让膝窝越加明显，派克的腿本身就不粗，这样越加显得浓纤合度。而且因为穿的是家居服，过于宽松的衣服让对方本就不健硕的体型看起来更加的纤细。  
好似弱不胜衣。  
柯克像是习惯了一样微微笑了笑，走到沙发的另一侧伸手扶着对方的后颈，指尖磨蹭着那里的伤疤。  
“你去看了什么？”  
“真相。”柯克说的轻描淡写，派克似乎有些不满，再往前蹭了蹭，直接坐到了扶手上，仰起头看柯克。  
“什么的真相？”  
“关于你的。”柯克再次俯身伸手扶着对方的脸颊，再在对方的唇上落下一个吻，才再支起身子。  
而派克那双烟灰蓝的眸子在客厅的灯光下如同浮上了一层薄冰。  
“你满意了吗？”  
“有你我就心满意足了。”柯克半蹲下身，伸手从腋下环抱住对方，将派克抱了起来。  
派克撇了撇嘴，腿熟练的攀上了对方的腰，手勾上了对方的脖子，不过因为柯克这时候穿的还是制服，有些粗糙的布料磨的他有些不舒服。  
“你最近睡眠时间越来越多了。”在上楼梯的时候听见对方小小的打了个哈欠，柯克像是若无其事一般的指出这个问题。  
“只不过是在家。”派克懒洋洋的答道，脸颊在柯克的耳边蹭了蹭。  
他才不会信是因为这个。  
柯克在心底说到，他还记得又一次纳莎支支吾吾的跟他说派克在办公室都有睡着的情况的时候，他心底就已经是警铃大作。  
他相信派克自己应该也明白，这个问题绝对没有那么简单。不过谁又知道这到底是衰败走向死亡的必然路程，还是在为新神的进化做准备？无人知晓。  
“你想要什么，吉姆？”被放到床上，柯克刚打算抽身离开，却还没有完全支起身就被对方用指尖勾住了裤腰带。  
“我想要什么？”  
“嗯？”  
柯克垂头，看进那双银蓝的眼睛里。  
他看见了同样的火焰在水的最深处燃烧着。  
“我说过。”柯克他停下来自己的脚步，他的手回到腰间，一边松开军裤的扣子，等裤子落下来之后踢到一边，然后才抓住那只手，“拥有你，我就已经心满意足了。”  
派克笑了起来。  
“这世上佳人无数，你何必在我这么一个将亡之人身上吊死？”  
“别乱说。”柯克用唇蹭着对方的手背，“先不说这世人千万皆不如你，更别提，你离死还远着呢。”  
你会活很久，久到我死去你都不会离开。  
柯克清楚，这才会是事实。  
不过现在派克坐在床边，抬起右脚踩在柯克的膝盖上，脚趾有意无意的碾过膝盖上的骨缝。然后伸手去柯克军装上衣的扣子，一颗颗解开的能多慢有多慢。  
等到扣子全部解开之后，柯克把上衣甩到一边，然而这时候下面还有一件黑色的打底衫，不过派克也站起了身，柯克急不可耐的一只手扒着对方的裤子连着内裤一起往下扒，另一只手扶着对方的脸颊，吻了下去。  
“给我不同于世人所想的欢愉。”亲吻结束，派克捧着柯克的脸颊，急促的吐息就落在柯克的唇上。  
像是沾满蜜糖的吐息。  
他伸手抱住眼前的人，脚下用力抱着人向前倒去。  
“遵命，我的王。”他松开手撑起身体，牵过对方放落在一旁的手吻上了尾指的家族戒指。  
他亲吻上荣耀。

派克睡了过去，头枕在柯克的大腿上，微微蜷着身子，从柯克的这个角度看下去，躯体上斑驳着青紫和精液干涸的痕迹，全然代表之前的那场性爱有多疯狂。  
阳光从未完全拉合的窗帘间落下，算了算时间大概已近日落时分了。  
那大概只能放任克里斯睡一会了，柯克算了时间，靠在床头上长长的舒了口气。  
那颗星球上的景象尚且历历在目，那份阴暗尚还残留与眼底，在他所见事物上映上浅薄的痕迹。  
他的指尖慢慢的蹭着男子的后颈，骨节分明，那里的伤疤单纯靠触觉已经快分辨不出来了，不过蹭着那里新生的发根，柯克在从窗帘间透过的阳光下瞥了一眼那里。  
他忽地觉得眼角一跳。  
新生的发根不是黑色也不是灰白。  
而是金棕色。  
“这真是……”柯克低低的呢喃到：“糟糕透顶。”


	15. Chapter 15

“等等？那个是瓦肯人？”柯克端着酒杯，微微皱着眉看着向着舞会的另一端走去的那个人。  
虽然发型不像瓦肯人一向的规整，甚至有些俏皮，但是泛色绿色的尖耳朵在整个联盟里基本只代表了瓦肯人。  
他们被强行拉来的舞会说真的可以称的上无聊，这是一个高级军官的舞会，但是柯克在和几个必须要打招呼打的人打完招呼之后，就没什么事了。而显然麦考伊喝斯波克那两人比他还要轻松，转了一圈之后就找了个角落开始闲聊了。  
所以现在他们三个人就聚在一起无所事事的看着入场的人。  
“忒秋，瓦肯人与罗慕伦人混血，钻研方向为基因学。”斯波克看了对方一眼，马上就给出了答案。  
“等等，居然真的有瓦肯人和罗慕伦人在一起？”麦考伊克制不住他的惊讶，天杀的这消息对他来说等同于爆炸一样，天哪光是人类和瓦肯诞下的孩子都够震撼整个象限了，他实在不敢想象和罗慕伦诞下的孩子。“不是说他们是死敌吗？”  
天哪，光是想想他就觉得能把他逼疯。  
“以前有一部分瓦肯人跟随着我的哥哥塞波克追随另一种教义而离开了瓦肯，根据他们的教义，所以存在瓦肯与罗慕伦人混血的后裔是符合逻辑的。”  
“你哥哥那是什么教义？”柯克抽了抽唇角，有些不知道该说什么。  
什么教义能让斯波克都觉得瓦肯人和罗慕伦人相爱是符合逻辑的，这个东西会有多……  
好吧柯克觉得他没法想象。  
“等等，忒秋，我是不是在哪里听过这个名字？”麦考伊从震惊中缓了过来一点，微微掂了掂脚在回想什么，正好让斯波克没有回答柯克打的问题，“她不是也…参与了泰坦计划吗？”  
“什么？”柯克本来正在喝一口酒的，结果听到这一句差点就要把这口酒呛在了嗓子里，然后他咳嗽的动静招惹了附近的的人都扭头来看他们，然后柯克挥了挥手示意他没事。  
“继续，真的？”柯克平息了一下，无视了麦考伊质疑的目光了继续了话题。  
“对，是她，我对这个名字有印象。”麦考伊再看了一眼柯克才压低嗓音继续说道，“她在那个基地工作时间很长，虽然不是一开始就加入的，但是她的工作几乎贯穿了整个泰坦计划的后期，她估计知道些什么。”  
“不过她为什么会出现在这里？”麦考伊空出一只手揉着眉角，表情有些困惑，“她已经很多年没有出现在这种场合了吧。”  
“最近不少将军都在打听泰坦的事。她会被邀请来也不是怪事吧。”柯克偏了偏头想了一下。  
“问题在于，见鬼的这种宴会邀请她估计也不是一次两次了，我记的都有几回在邀请名录上看见她的名字了，但是她一次都没出席。”麦考伊皱着眉，“这回会来，她到底卖的是谁的面子？”  
“况且为什么不直接私下邀请？非要希望对方在这种场合下直接出现？”  
“谁知道那些将军是怎么想的？”柯克撇了撇嘴，虽然他不太清楚那些上位者之间的争斗，但他心里大概还是有了一个底。  
毕竟估计有些人想把她推到幕前转移一下注意力，也趁机给她压力。  
多方逐之，再硬的嘴也有更大的可能崩溃。  
柯克偏了偏身，看着那个女子在和某个他并不熟悉的将军说了几句，然后就孤身一人走上通往二楼的楼梯。  
这是要去见谁？  
柯克回头看了麦考伊和斯波克一眼，斯波克像是看明白他所想的一样开口：  
“这场宴会十点结束。”  
“不留人？”  
“全封闭。”  
“好吧。”柯克眯了眯眼，眼神有些利，“骨头，我们今晚玩晚一点吧。”

“忒秋博士。”  
出乎柯克意料的，半瓦肯人在舞会结束的前半个小时就从楼上下来了，然后直接出了会场。  
他们径直尾随对方到了地下停车场，而忒秋前往停车那个位置还是相当符合他们所想的一个偏僻的角落，堵人堵的顺利的让柯克有些生疑。  
“柯克舰长。”半瓦肯人挑了挑眉，那个动作真是像透了柯克昔日所见到的所有瓦肯人，包括现在这个正站在他身后的这个半瓦肯人习惯性的觉得有意思的标志动作。  
“我不知道柯克舰长也对那个根本不存在的东西感兴趣。”  
“我有我的理由。”柯克深吸了口气，他猜到肯定会碰到石头的。  
“好奇心不能当做理由，那只会是你找死的敲门砖。”在从一个半瓦肯人嘴里比喻确实有些超现实，不过柯克还是打足精神的看着眼前的人。  
“如果真的能为了那些而死我觉得我不会在意。”柯克抿了抿唇，“以及我觉得我首先要表达我的感谢。”  
“为了什么？”忒秋歪了歪头，有些不解。  
“为了你葬下他们。”柯克甚至微微鞠了一个躬，而在他抬起头的时候，女子的脸色已经轻微变了些。  
“我们需要换个地方谈，柯克舰长。”女子“啪——”的一声关上了刚刚打开的车门，高跟鞋蹬在地上的声音在空寂的空间内荡起回响。  
“以及。”忒秋扭头看了眼跟在柯克身边两人，“他们知晓多少？”  
“我们一并从墓地回来的。”  
忒秋点了点头表示了解，勾了勾手示意三人跟上。


	16. Chapter 16

“你们到底为了什么想要知道这些？”在附近找了一个酒吧，忒秋跟老板打了一声招呼，对方便把他们四人带到了一个偏僻的房间，再确认门锁好了忒秋才继续说，“这可是很深的一滩水，进来了你们就再也别想抽身出去了。”  
“因为我想让他活着。”柯克的答案更是直截了当，“我知道他还活着，而且我想让他能活着走更久。”  
“那你们呢？”忒秋看了看坐在柯克身边的两人。  
“那是我的朋友，也是这个见鬼的混小子没那么糟糕的原因。”麦考伊哼出一声，“我当然希望他能活更久，免得这小子那天想不开了和那个家伙一并寻死。”  
“我希望知道真相。”斯波克的嗓音低低的。“我并不清楚这个人到底具体是谁，但是历史对他不公。”   
“你们真有些意思。”女子往后靠在了椅子背上，“这么多天那么多人都是为了死人来找我，你们是第一个为了生者来找我的。”  
“所以，你们想知道什么？”  
“真相。”柯克想了想再补了一句，“他们死亡的真相。”  
“既然你们都去了墓地，我觉得你们应该已经知道真相了。”  
“那些军队，是杀不掉那些泰坦的吧？”麦考伊坐正了身体，正盯着女子咖啡色的眸子，“我大概查到一些残留的实验数据，那么可怕的抗药性，数十倍甚至百倍与常人的肌肉力量和生命力，他们是神明，对他们来说那些军队不过就是蝼蚁，只要碾过去就好了。”  
“所以从头到尾，可以杀掉他们的，只有他们本身？”柯克抿唇，虽然是问句，语气却是平静的像是叙述事实。  
“或者说一个诞生于他们的，却比他们更强悍的存在。”斯波克平静的接着柯克的意思说了下去，“唯一的幸存者，对吧。”  
“你们都已经知道了，又何必来问我？”忒秋再次靠了回去，“都能查到这一步，我觉得你们想要知道的都已经知道了，我已经没有什么可以告诉你们的了。”  
“我们想知道关于他们的真相，所有的，那些数据和报告并不能告诉我们的，特别是关于他的。”柯克垂着眼幕。忒秋看不见这个男子的眸子，她也不知道这个男子想的是什么，但是她也不想知道到底他在想什么。“是的，我们确实就是为生者而来。”  
“啊。”她长长的舒出一口气，“我从哪里开始讲呢？”  
“对了，你们知道他的绰号吧？那位幸存者。你们也知道到底什么才是泰坦运行的原理吧。”分明是求证的问句，忒秋的眼神却不像是聚焦在他们身上一样。  
“绰号？克罗诺斯？”柯克眼睫扑了扑。  
“对，克罗诺斯。”忒秋的眼神彻底的放空了，像是看见了另外一一个人。“是啊，对，就是他，克罗诺斯，按照实验品来说最大的一个，偏偏也是最强悍的那个。”  
“可是多么可笑啊，他有多强悍，他就有多糟糕。”  
“中期我介入的时候大部分他的身上的基因实验和药物实验都已经完成了，我听之前的实验人员说，他真是非常适合药物实验的体质，在实验之前对于大部分的药物的抗药性就已经很强了，而在泰坦基因实验之后效果更是加倍的好。听说他们在他身上用了所有他们在这四个象限里能想到的，能找到药物，无论是致死的还是非致死的，会上瘾的还是不会上瘾的，作用效果长的还是短的，在他身上都达到了他们满意的效果——非常快的代谢速度，抗药性依旧躯体修复程度。”  
“但是那对他的精神是非常大的折磨，很多的药物对精神的侵蚀度非常之高，大概对他来说连幻觉可能都是一种非常奢侈的享受，毕竟更多的时候他能感觉得到只有各种的不良反应，疼痛，恶心，或者更多直接无法描述的苦痛。”  
“然后我知道的，就是他们在他身上进行病毒实验。”  
“那段时间我都不敢从他的实验室门口路过，那个画面，那个画面太过可怖了，溃烂，腐败和愈合在同一具躯体上出现，器官的急速衰败而又再生，肌肉萎缩又充盈。那个画面看一眼，你都不会觉得他还活着。“  
“同理，濒死体验，体能训练，他的体质实在太好了，泰坦基因效果也实在太超过预期了，我可以这么说，为什么现在那些东西都杀不掉他，是因为他已经因为无数的死法都死了一次了。”  
麦考伊克制不住的攥紧手指，修剪的圆润的指甲扣进掌心，但是他已经感觉不到痛了，作为一个医疗者，他简直可以猜到对于那些科研人员在见到这样的实验体是有多兴奋，而相对应的他就有多愤恨和恐惧。  
他知道他们根本就不会把对方当人看，没想到他们根本就没有把对方当生命看。  
他现在都不敢扭头看一眼身边柯克的表情，他只能听见身边的男子似乎强行压抑着咽喉中的什么声音。  
“分明最后有十位泰坦，但是只有他，也只有他经历了那么多濒死和实验。”忒秋的嗓音底泛着绝望，“这也就是为什么他会成为他们中最强的，对他来说，其他的九位泰坦不过就是普通人一样。”  
“但是就算这样，他却是那十位泰坦中，我沟通的唯一一位算是活着的人。”  
“我很难描述到底其他的人是个什么样子，但是我可以告诉你们，他们已经毫无理智了，那是野兽了，他们已经理智全失。”  
“但是他，我真的不知道他是怎么做到保有理智的撑过那些实验的，我的理论知识都在告诉我在经历了那么多侵蚀躯体的实验，生理结构大改变之后，他不可能还能理智尚存。”  
“对于他们来说，疯了才是正常的，保持理智这件事比奇迹还不可能。”  
“但是，这就是真的，我去看他的时候他是那样的清醒，仿佛他所处的不是训练基地而是自己家一样，仿佛所有加于其身的苦楚都不曾存在一般。他甚至对着我微微的笑了起来。”  
“我承认，我被他吸引了。”忒秋伸手拿过了桌子上的酒，她的手克制不住的抖着，酒液都像是要撒出来一样，但就算如此她还是深深的闷了一口。  
“那种感觉，就在我们都清楚这本来是期待造神的实验，但事实上就变成了一个地狱，你看着其他人都被这地狱折磨成了魔鬼，而他却成为了神明，不过是疲倦的神明。”  
“所以那那个时候我就决定了，我会帮他的，不管他做什么我都帮他。”说到这一部分忒秋眼神里总算有了点神色，“我帮他在一次任务之后从那里逃了出去，我不知道他是什么背景，但是很快泰坦的存在就被上位者知道了，这也就招惹来了军队，虽然之前大部分研究者都被转移或者处理了，但是泰坦们并没有离开。”  
“军队来，就是为了杀掉他们。”斯波克是唯一一个勉强还能在这个情况下理智的和对方对话的。麦考伊克制着不能用那些愤怒的咆哮砸在眼前的这个人身上，而至于那些科研人员，他觉得如果真的让他见到了，他会克制不住给他们打一针病毒。  
但是他们谁都不敢去看柯克的脸色。  
“是的，但是更可笑的是，其实他们本来是杀不掉他们的。”忒秋脸上浮起了一个苦楚的笑，“实际上是他先军队一步来，基本剥夺了那些泰坦的行动力，不然那些军队只有死这一个下场了。”  
“我不知道该怎么评价他的这个行为，他还尚有悲悯，这么做即是他的慈悲又是他的残酷。确实对泰坦们来说死亡真的是最好的选择，但是由军队们来结果那些泰坦们而非他的手，对于他们也说也算是种残忍。”  
“所以最后我葬下了他们，这是他们值得的，不是吗？”忒秋喝完了手里杯子里的最后一口酒，“之后的你们都知道了，我回来继续工作，当做一切都没有发生过一样。”  
“所以你们还有什么想问的？”  
“他不该那么做的。”斯波克开口，对着忒秋那明显已经很有些疲倦的面容开口，“他应该把泰坦以及研究人员交给星际法庭法庭审判，而不应该这么招来军队并且私自杀害他们。”  
“你他妈的想说什么？瓦肯人？”杯子直接砸在了桌子上，忒秋像是一头被激怒的猛兽一样，满脸凶相的对着斯波克吼道。  
“他们手上依旧沾满血腥，他们应该需要受到裁决才能判定他们该不该死，而那位幸存者和那些军队的错就在这里，而他们本身也并非无罪之人，根据如此我并不是很理解你的同情心。”斯波克偏了偏头，“听你的描述来看就算是幸存者也有很严重的心理隐患，你不该帮助他隐藏而是尽早的将他交给星联提供保护和监视，如果他失控任何人都担不起这个责任。”  
斯波克能感觉到链接里麦考伊正疯了一样的跟他吼道他不能继续说，但是理智告诉他，他必须要提出来。  
必须有人要让他们正视这个问题，那个可以碾压其他的怪物的必然是个比那些怪物还要可怕的东西，而更可怕的就是这头怪物还拥有理智。  
斯波克不像麦考伊他们那么清楚到底这个人是谁，所以他毫无庇护他的理由，但是他知道他们的行为是危险的，或者说很危险。  
他们庇护的是一个可能对星联满怀仇恨的，怪物一样的存在。  
这根本就是定时炸弹！  
“天杀的首先那些根本就不是他们的错！”忒秋似乎被斯波克彻底激怒了，绿晕浮上了面孔，“再有，瓦肯人，你他妈的给我记住，无涉足于此，我不管你逻辑再完备还是证据再充分还是见鬼的道德有多美好，你都给我闭嘴，你没有言论的资格！你都不知道到底那四年对于任何一个人是何等的噩梦般的折磨，就不要妄加言论！”  
斯波克似乎还想再说什么，然后被麦考伊眼疾手快的按了回去。  
“你们俩没有什么想说的就先出去吧，我要和你们的舰长谈一谈。”忒秋像是终于平静了下来，整个人一瞬间疲惫了许多，“记得离远点，别忘了我也有瓦肯人的听力。”  
斯波克几乎是被麦考伊拽起来的，他在看了眼柯克的脸色之后顺从的跟着毛靠椅出去了，并且关好了门。  
算了算时间那两人已经走远了，柯克才开口：  
“你想说什么。”  
他的嗓音已经是极度的干哑疲倦，像是那嗓子已经被千把刀子划过了一样。  
“我知道你和他在一起。”忒秋的嗓音也是极度的疲惫，“我说的是克里斯。”  
“说真的我应该嫉妒你的，我做了那么多他却仅仅是感谢我，他甚至都给了另一个人把利刃捅进他心脏的机会，却连让我看他一眼的机会都没有留。”  
“谁？”  
“你会知道的，这个要他自己告诉你。”忒秋懒得去管柯克的反应，“不过说真的，只有他在和你在一起之后，我才真的觉得他是个人了。”  
“那之前他是什么？”  
“疯子，神明，反正都是跟人没关系的东西，他和你在一起才有了几分像人的味道。”忒秋靠在椅子上看着坐在她对面的金发男子。“那个瓦肯人的担忧其实没错，他却是危险，甚至是很危险，如果真的给他机会和理由，他完全可以毁了一颗星球。”  
柯克这才睁开了眼看着她，她能看见暴怒的火焰从那双眼睛深处燃烧了起来，然后铺满了眼前男子的整个面容。  
“说真的，我不明白他为什么还要回星联工作，要是我我估计我会恨整个星联入骨。”她叹了口气，“我猜他可能还有什么想要的东西，我知道他有多固执，说真的我曾一度以为他真的会哪天选择去把星联炸了但是既然这个到现在都没有发生……所以在此我想请求你。”  
“请求我什么？”柯克的嗓音终于出现了点些微的起伏。  
“不管他要做什么，请不要阻止他。”  
“哈。”柯克终于笑出了声，却也是苦涩到了极致，“我为什么要阻止他？”  
“那就好。”忒秋脸上的表情终于缓和了下来，“我想你肯定能照顾好他的，如果你真的做不到的话，相信我，我会让你生不如死的。”  
“我不会给你找个机会的。”  
“那最好。”她像是自嘲一样的笑了几声，“我佩服你，我用了那么长的时间才接受他身上的那些苦难，告诉我，你是怎么这么快的接受的？”  
“而至于他到底是什么，是人，是恶鬼还是诸神，我又有什么立场可以指责？毕竟我不是他，他的苦痛我也不曾知晓，我命运我也无法背负，我爱的是他，具体与他是人还是恶鬼还是诸神有关吗？无关。”柯克像是在叙述什么真理一样，“我只是……我只是心疼，这些噩梦说真的我连想都不敢想，我更没法想象这些要他去承担，更没法想象他是怎么经历了这些还能是如今的这般样子。”  
他觉得他甚至都没法面对那个男子的笑容，他甚至都不敢想象那些实验到底有多可怖，哪怕在经历了Tarsus那场灾难之后他都无法想象的出那到底会是什么什么样可怖的经历。  
他低头看着自己放在桌上的指尖，克制不住的颤抖。  
“是啊，他那样的人，为什么要承担这些？”忒秋苦笑的起身，“我在与他熟识之后，我比任何人都怀疑，为什么会是这样的一个人要遭受这些东西？”  
她低头看了眼手腕上的表，“我必须要回去了，如果还有什么需要知道的，联系我。”  
她伸手接过柯克的通讯器在里头键入了一个号码，而在出门之前，她顿了顿：  
“我感谢你，柯克，真的。”女子的嗓音沉闷的像是会哭出来一样，“你真的把他照顾的很好，真的很好。”  
柯克点了点头，看着女子走了出去。  
脸上的表情彻底崩溃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写的我自己都不愿意再看第二眼，虽然我必须要面对这个事实，我必须要揭盖之前所有隐晦写泰坦的伤疤，把这个伤口赤裸裸的给你们看，他的强悍是来源于什么。  
> 是来源于地狱。


	17. Chapter 17

柯克不知道自己到底怎么回到家的，他连他怎么把自己从酒吧扔到家门口的都不知道，更不提他都不知道他怎么进的家门。  
在听到忒秋开始讲述那些实验内容的时候，他的脑子就“嗡——”的一声像是炸裂了一样。  
他不是没有想过，但是他从未想到事实比他所想的还要残忍上百倍。  
模模糊糊的还听的进去一点东西，忒秋的言语依旧游离在他听觉的极限之内，他听得见那些残忍的语句，那些苦痛和挣扎，他知道那些实验的手段有多么糟糕，他知道那些实验对人是何等的折磨，他同样也知道那些实验对于人来说意味着什么。  
对他们来说，那些研究人员大概从未曾把他们当做人。  
光是这一认知就足以让柯克最后的底线彻底分崩离析。  
他以为像自己遭受了那么多，他受的了的。  
他能承受这些的。  
结果显示告诉他，发生在他所爱的那个人身上任何糟糕的事他都不可能受得了，更不要提是曾经，他知道他所爱的人遭受的苦痛足以灭顶。  
他觉得自己要疯了。  
他只觉得自己像是被沉到了海底，所有的感官都模糊成一团，而他的心脏被一只巨大的手攥着，然后被一把钝刀一片又一片的割下血肉。  
他无法，也不敢去想为什么那么糟糕，那么可怖，那么痛苦的事会发生在他此生所爱的身上。  
分明那个人是最不该遭受这些的。  
他都不知道自己是怎么撑着回答完最后忒秋所要求的那些，但是他却也很清楚他到底回答了什么。  
他连同他一并分担那可怖命运的机会都没有，他又有什么立场去指摘他要做的事情？  
他跌跌撞撞的走进了屋，电脑自动的给他开了低光线，这时他才发现楼上还有些微弱的灯光。  
柯克尽他所能的蹑手蹑脚的爬上二楼，发现书房还亮着灯。  
他走到门口，看见里头的场景的时候就觉得他全身的力气都被抽走了。  
男子缩在椅子上，穿着睡袍，书还落在膝盖上，闭着眼像是睡了过去。  
现在时间已过午夜，但是对方并没有回到卧室。  
他在等他。  
柯克几乎是马上觉得自己膝盖一软，他控制不住的沿着墙滑下直到跪坐到地上。  
他想开口喊他，却发现他一开口还没有出声，他泪水就先流了下来。  
“吉姆？”似乎是柯克的动静还是因为男子睡得本来就不深，男子揉着眼角打着哈气从椅子里伸展四肢，手腕脚踝的线条显的越发羸弱。  
柯克几乎是踉跄的爬起身，他跌跌撞撞的几步扑倒椅子前，结果在触及对方的一刹那，他几乎是绊倒在椅子上。  
“吉姆！”派克彻底被对方的这一举动吓得清醒了，他连忙要爬起身结果却被柯克又扑回了椅子里。  
“克里斯……”男子的嗓音干哑的像是根本没有喝过水的徒步走过沙漠打的旅人，派克这才觉得有什么奇怪，连忙唤亮了屋子里的光线强度，他这才发现柯克的两眼眼眶通红，眼球中血色遍布。  
“嗨，吉姆，怎么了？”不好的预感漫上心头，派克抱着对方坐正了身体，却没想柯克却像是撑不住一般，手勾着他的腰上后便直直的跪了下去。  
他听的见男子的哽咽。  
“克里斯。”柯克想要说些什么，所有言语却在出口的一瞬间化成了哽咽。  
他只能死死的抱紧怀里这具躯体，温热，柔软。  
满含生机。  
他的克里斯还活着。  
就活在这里。  
他不能，也不舍得开口去问及那些伤口，苦痛和悲伤，那些事情经历过一次就已经够苦痛了，他怎么舍得让他所爱再回想一次？  
所以他想在脑子里能反应过来让他做的，只有抱紧这具躯体。  
就像是这具躯体不似真的一样，一旦触碰不到，下一刻就会了无生机。  
就会如烟尘一般从握紧的指间散去。  
之前男子了无气息躺在破碎的会议厅的画面在他面前闪过，柯克几乎是打了一个寒颤，倘若可以，当真终其一生他都不愿意再看这一幕，哪怕只有一眼。  
克制不住的把头埋在继续埋在派克的腿上，柯克将咽喉的所有哽咽埋藏在对方的血肉之下。  
“嗨，你总要告诉我怎么了？”派克的嗓音温柔的让柯克心颤。  
他终于抬起头能面对他所爱之人的面庞。。  
笑意温润，眉眼儒雅。  
像是苦难从未在他身上留下伤痕一般。  
“克里斯……”他终于能撑起身，伸出手捧住派克的脸庞。  
“明天，明天…….”他带着哭腔乞求到，“等你醒来，醒来之后我们再说，好吗？”  
让他暂时忘记那些伤痛，不然他只要一开口就会觉得痛彻心扉，哪怕那些伤痛根本不是落在他身上的。  
“行行行。”这么久也算是了解柯克的性子，派克揉了揉眉角，他知道这时候再怎么逼柯克他都不会说什么，“那行，你先去洗澡？这么累了就早点睡。”  
看着柯克终于红着眼点了点头松手起身，派克才有种松了口气的感觉。  
结果他发现对方虽然站起身了，却是一副你不走我就不走的样子，逼的他也不得不站起身，先对方一步走向卧室，结果对方一副可怜兮兮的表情跟在他身后，感觉随时都能哭出来的样子。  
柯克直到看到派克躺在床上才闪进浴室，派克靠着床头听着浴室里头仪器的声音感慨一下对方的速度真是意外的快，没过一会那个金发男子就像一只大型犬一样扑回的床上。  
“吉姆…….？”对方爬上床的第一件事就是把他圈紧怀里，那和平日的拥抱不同，那姿态就像是要将他整个人护在柯克的躯体之下，像是飞龙蜷起甚至守护住的珍宝，又紧的恨不得揉进血肉，力道重的让他都有种没法呼吸的感觉。  
见鬼的，这家伙到底今天见了什么人？知道了些什么？  
微微低吟出声表示自己吃痛了，柯克像是大梦初醒一般下意识的想松手退开，偏偏又恐惧像是一松手就会失去什么一样的舍不得，松了松力道却又呜咽的把脸埋在派克的颈窝。  
好吧不能问。  
派克暗自翻了个白眼，趁着柯克松了的力道，换了一个侧身自己躺着也舒服对方抱着也舒服的姿势，柯克得了许可，直接一手揽着颈子一手搭着腰再次抱了上来。  
像只无尾熊一样。  
“赶紧睡吧。”暗暗的叹了一口气，派克安抚一样把手也搭在了柯克的背上，嗓音柔和抚慰人心。  
“嗯。”再次抱紧对方，柯克也懒得管这样的动作其实他不算很舒服，对他来说没有什么比对方还活在自己怀里更能让他安心的。  
不然他无法安眠。  
早上起来的时候，虽然是休息日，但是生物钟让柯克依旧在一大早睁开了眼。  
两人依旧保持着昨晚睡下的姿势，看着近在咫尺的面容，柯克克制不住的微笑了起来。  
派克睡得正香，睡眠柔和了那些岁月带来的痕迹，让那些面部线条越加温柔。  
光是能看着这一幕清醒就足够让柯克定下心来。  
他还在这里。  
那些实验的画面便是梦魇，夜中他无数次因此进行，又因为男子还安稳的睡在他身侧才让他松口气又躺下去。而现在就算他已经醒来，那些破碎的黑暗片段依旧牢牢的扒在他意识的深处，不时冒出来一下就能像片破碎的玻璃一样从他的眼中刺到他脑海深处，让他为之战栗。  
而能让他忘了这些的，只有他所爱还安慰活在他身边这件事。  
柯克有些不愿起身，毕竟像昨晚那样对方任他胡闹的次数可不多，但是…….  
但是昨晚他真的是撑不住了。  
有些舍不得的松开手，小心翼翼的坐起身，柯克微笑着在对方的额头上落下了一个吻，才起身去洗漱。  
哪怕是洗漱的时候他还是克制不住的回头去看躺在床上的家伙，特意没有关上洗漱间的门，哪怕只能看见床上那个身影的一点点，都是足够他安下心了。  
虽然昨晚听着忒秋讲的，好像那些不过是遥远的事情，跟现在安稳的生活想比那就像是遥远的噩梦，但是他清楚，跟那种苦痛想比，这样温馨安稳的生活才更像是五彩斑斓一戳就能破的泡泡。  
破碎起来能快的让人想疯。  
苦痛永远比美好更真实。  
回过身漱口，柯克脑子里还盘旋怎么跟自家这个解释昨晚的事。吐出最后一口水，再洗了把脸，抬头抹去眼角的水，却在回身的一刹那间直接刹住了原本要迈出的脚步。  
他原本以为还在睡着的男子已经起了身，靠在门边，虽然只是简单披了件睡袍，肌肉线条一览无遗，但是那双烟灰蓝的眸子却澄澈的根本不像刚刚醒来一样。  
柯克的脑子里咣当一声。  
完蛋了。


	18. Chapter 18

“所以，你昨晚是去见了谁？”  
简单洗漱之后派克拿着两杯刚冲好的咖啡，走到在端坐在沙发上柯克的对面的沙发上坐下，从茶几上推了一杯给他。  
“忒秋。”  
“她跟你说了什么？”派克皱着眉，那个女人知道的太多，说实在的有些东西他并不希望柯克知道，倒不是说难以启齿，只是……有些事都过去了，知道也毫无意义，毕竟那些已经发生了，谁都改变不了，知道了也不过是在徒增烦恼。  
“那些实验，那些在你身上……发生的实验。”柯克想平静的说出这句话，但是在提及那些单词的时候，他克制不住自己的颤抖，那般钝刀割肉的痛又漫上了心头，他觉得鼻尖又开始发酸了。  
他何等希望，那些可怖的实验是发生在另外一个人，是那个人杀了其他的泰坦，也是那个人经历了那些苦难，而他的克里斯不过是从那个人手下幸运逃出来的一个普通人。  
但是他的理智却在时时刻刻告诉他，那个人就是他的克里斯。  
光是意识这一点都够他痛得想要要崩溃。  
“实验内容？”  
“只是……”柯克觉得任何一个词他都不想再说出了，“一点概括。”  
结果出乎他意料的，克里斯反而像松了口气懒洋洋的靠回了沙发上。  
“我还以为她要把药物清单给你了。”  
派克的语气轻松的就像是这根本就是件小事一样，这个态度和这句话却让柯克猛地坐正。  
“克里斯你什么意思？”  
“嗨，想开点，这件事的好处就是现在四个象限没有再对我能有害的药物了。基本没有一种毒品或者兴奋剂之类的我没有抗药性。”派克想了想觉得自己的说法还算委婉的，毕竟这个话题真的继续下去说实在的只会对吉姆更残忍。  
毕竟他已经无所谓了。  
“克里斯！”柯克几乎失声一样的尖叫出来，他猛地站起身，径直撞上了桌子，桌上的咖啡被他撞的都撒出来了些。  
他浑身气得颤抖，攥紧了手不知道到底是想扑上去揍对方一拳还是怎么样。  
他确实是想扑上去给对方一拳，好打醒自己这个真的能轻描淡写的爱人，但是……  
但是他舍不得。  
深吸了几口气柯克强行让自己镇定下来，但他还是迈出步子，从桌子的这一头走到了另一头。  
“克里斯。”他在男子身侧坐下，伸手抓住对方发冷的指尖。  
“你想你能明白的。”他喃喃自语一般，“我真的……不想再看见任何的苦痛在你身上。”  
往常他决计不会说出来，因为他们都清楚。  
但是现在他却想说了，像是倾吐爱意一般。  
“克里斯……”他伸手小心翼翼搭上对方的肩头，在对方一如既往的容许下，他才继续动作，抱住了对方。  
“我总是梦见你落下，自高空落下。”他嗅着对方身上熟悉了森林一样的味道，那味道让他安心，“我站在那里，而你从我眼前的高崖坠下，落至不见底的谷底，然后，我见你埋在冰雪之下——”  
“那时你看见了吧。”派克嗓音平淡的如同叙述事实。  
“是的，我看见了。”柯克环住对方的腰，头靠在对方的肩上，“我知道我看见了，但我一直以为那是梦……”  
“爱荷华那年的冬天太冷了，那时我觉得不可能有任何人能从那里活下来。”柯克长长的舒出一口气，“所以在认出你之后，我一直以为那只是一场梦，我的一场大梦。”  
“那不是梦。”派克扭头，他的唇蹭过柯克的脸颊，“你我都清楚，那不是梦。”  
是的。柯克清楚，他偏头吻上对方，用唇蹭着对方的唇角，是啊他太清楚，那个风雪飘摇的傍晚和黑夜无异，他站在那个他昔日曾差点跳下的峡谷边，亲眼见到这个男子被风雪吹下爱荷华的高崖，落入山谷，然后葬于白雪之下。”  
“我亲眼所见冷杉覆辙，折断肌骨。所以一度我以为我之后所见的不过是另一个人，或者是昔日的鬼魂而已。”  
“所以，你知道吗？”他抱着派克，嗓音有些闷，“你知道我有多庆幸，我能亲吻你，我能拥抱你。”  
“我能……我还能看见你，而不是只能看见已经埋葬在冰雪之下的白骨。”  
“吉姆……”派克伸手抚上柯克的脸颊，烟灰蓝的眸子泛上了水色，他偏了偏头看着对方，刘海垂了下来，从眼前拂过， “我不在别处，我就在这。”  
“我知道你就在这，但是克里斯，我怕。”柯克闭着眼，他唇有些颤抖，“我已经失去过你无数次了，我甚至亲眼看见过你的死亡，我怕我还会再来一次。”  
“吉姆。”派克勾住柯克的脖颈，“我就只需要你答应我一个东西，不要反悔。”  
“千万不要反悔。”  
“我不会。”柯克拧着眉看进对方的眼，他知道对方瞒他的东西尚多，但是他不能问，某个程度上他亦毫无资格去问，但是听着对方这么说，他总会觉得心头一颤。  
他能挡住他人刺向克里斯的刀刃，但他却决计挡不住他自己刺向自己心头的利刃。  
他早有察觉，派克爱他，却偏偏不爱他自己。  
他不知道为什么，柯克自己的那点自毁情节在决定迈出这一步之后就消弭的差不多了，但是他也不敢轻易的说派克那是自毁倾向。  
说真的，那更像是漠不关心，就好像那条命根本就不是他自己的一样。  
他不敢轻易猜测那是因为泰坦的原因，他甚至不清楚他的克里斯之前到底都是一个什么状态，档案里派克在进入学院之前的经历全是空的，他也无心去打听那些和他合作过的军官对派克是何般评价，鉴于他自己多清楚这家伙的手段。  
八面玲珑，长袖善舞。  
“克里斯，要真谈后悔，我会后悔的只有我当时，为什么没有拼尽一切去跟你走。”柯克说的缓慢，他知道对方一定能明白他指的是什么，“我同样也会后悔，我为什么没有早踏出一步。”  
说实话，柯克不害怕派克骨子里到底是个什么模样，哪怕是恶鬼，还是怪物他都心甘情愿，他怕的不是会亲眼所见，他怕的是不能亲眼所见。  
派克没有再多说什么，他只是垂着眼幕也不愿意再说而来。  
他张开手臂拥抱柯克，柯克收紧了抱住对方的手臂，他们胸腔撞上胸腔，骨骼贴着骨骼，恨不得将对方嵌入自己的体内，将皮肤和血肉一并糅合。  
以至于他都能听见对方咽进咽喉里的一声叹息，还有那句微弱的，如青烟了散一般的——  
——“你会后悔的。”


	19. Chapter 19

在接到那个消息的时候，柯克反反复复的看了几遍，琢磨了几篇词句，一时半会不知道到底是不是件好事。  
奥娜在找他。  
距离伊塔的那件事都过去了半年多，他都出了一个短期任务，回来得知各家似乎都得到了自己想要的资料，这个话题飞快的平息下来，没过几天就被其他的事情盖了过去，而那些高位者在得到了自己想要东西后又缩回原位睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
像是一切都没发生过。  
而这个时候奥娜找他，他就真有些不知这到底是为了什么。  
首先说回奥娜这个人，这个女子的名字叫做奥娜.瑞恩，在泰坦事件时期执政的总统。柯克在以前就已经听闻过这个女子的手段何等凌厉，当时泰坦的事情那么快解决也是因为这个总统的强势态度。  
他曾听他人在私下议论时，对这位女子的一个称呼便是——  
——铁女皇。  
而现在虽然对方已经不再任职，但是还有一个顾问的头衔挂着，昔日的势力依旧在，不少人依旧对这位女士十分畏惧。  
而现在知道这个消息的时候，柯克拧着眉想了一下他能不能找个借口而不去，但想了半天觉得自己拿不出什么理由能真的说服对方，只能捏着padd犹豫了半天，决定还是去吧。  
到底是鸿门宴还是真的只不过仅仅是一场宴会，总要去了才知道。  
等真的坐在会面室的时候，柯克才觉得他有些慌了。  
尤其是在看见那个女子从另外一道门走进来，走向他的时候。  
他估摸着奥娜大概已经有七十多了，但是说真的，看见人的时候他真的怀疑对方只有五十来岁而已。  
对方并不是健硕的人，身形有些瘦，但是她站在那里身上就带着一股威压，特别是她用那双翡翠色的眸子看向柯克的时候，柯克只觉得整个人被看穿了一样。  
“瑞恩女士。”柯克在看到对方进来之后起身行礼，对方摆了摆手示意不必多礼。  
“柯克舰长。”奥娜的嗓音平静，她径直走向沙发上坐下，柯克才敢坐了回去。  
而刚一坐下，他就感觉对方从上到下打量了他一遍，最后目光似乎在落到他指间上顿了顿。像是确认了什么她才满意的收回目光，慢悠悠的开口。  
“我听亚契说，前几个月你去了泰坦的基地。“  
“是。”  
“为了什么？”  
“真相。”  
“哈。”奥娜拿过桌子上早就备好的报告丢到了柯克的面前，“柯克舰长，我们收到了你的报告。”  
“有什么问题吗？”柯克强迫自己淡定下来，报告由斯波克改过之后他又看了一遍，应该没什么问题。  
“哈告诉我你们怎么推论出所有泰坦都已经死了的？”奥娜懒洋洋的靠回了椅子，“十具骨骸不能代表什么。”  
“我们带了医生和科学官，我们分析了骨头上的伤口到底是属于生前伤还是死后伤，况且泰坦们因为他们属于基金实验，他们的骨骼都不存在不同程度的畸形，我们对比了过去的资料，判断他们肯定是属于泰坦们的。”柯克平静了一下自己的语气，努力用公事公办的语气说出来。  
“你不用跟我继续分析了，我知道有一位还活着。”出乎柯克的意料，奥娜甚至连眼都懒得抬一下就直接说到，而这话一出则噎的柯克眨了眨眼，觉得有些懵了。  
虽然这一下就坐实了他们报告的部分内容存疑，但柯克疑心的还真不是这块，既然对方已经很清楚泰坦中存活下来了一个人，他觉得以对方的势力来说肯定都查的到是克里斯头上，或者说一开始就知道。  
所以到底来找他是干嘛的？  
哦。  
柯克忽然想起他确实提交了不止一份的报告。  
该死的，那份报告应该是他直接的上司海德那里就处理了，怎么会到奥娜的手上？  
“你应该清楚，为什么舰队现在都在留着他而不是直接杀了了事。”奥娜端过刚才文书官端进来的茶喝了一口，“我们不需要武器，同样我们也不需要把柄。”  
“那就没有理由了。”柯克没有去碰他的那杯茶，哪怕他现在感觉嗓子里干涩的像是有一把钝刀在刮着他的声带，“我不相信你们怀有内疚。”  
“这一向不是问题。”奥娜优雅的把杯子放了回去，“相信你也清楚，他现在所坐的那个位置不过就是那个样子。”  
“我知道。”柯克几乎是机械一样的回答到。  
是啊，他知道，哪怕他是从派克的手上接过的企业号，他直接和司令部沟通的却不是派克，一开始他以为司令部会因为毕竟派克接近他的导师而避嫌，但之后他虽然没有刻意去在意对方到底是在处理什么，但偶尔的几眼还是注意到对方似乎主要处理的确实不是一些对舰队来说很重要的事。  
想到这，柯克只觉得心底一寒，胃里像是沉了一块铅一样，把他的五脏六腑都拉向地底。  
这么久了，派克手上似乎还是那些事，而无实权，同样也无话语权，除了那个上将的军衔以外，其实还不如之前的舰长。  
柯克自己曾经猜测因为尼禄事件中哪怕是因为那个该死的蠕虫的作用，对于司令部来说这个人依旧是不可靠的，毕竟某个程度上确实来说派克就是背叛了地球。  
哪怕他宁可自己死也不愿意做出这样的事。  
而且天杀的司令部那群上位者可是听不进去这种理由的。  
现在看来不仅仅是因为这个，本来泰坦的时间就已经够糟糕了，尼禄的事件无疑是在雪上加霜，再次告诉整个司令部，这个人是何等接近一个定时炸弹，必须握在手心又畏惧于对方的实力。  
他几乎可以想象出那个上将的军职不过是用来安抚这个烫手山芋的。  
柯克克制不住的抿了抿唇，咬住了自己口腔内的肉。  
“柯克舰长，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“那你不知道。”奥娜坐直了身体，看着对面的柯克。  
“虽然现在我不太管这些事，但是柯克，你现在的事业可还在黄金期，企业号是现在舰队最先进的几艘最先进的星舰之一，你不会想要失去她的。”奥娜的轻描淡写反而让柯克颤了颤，“我们也不想失去你这个人才，不是吗？”  
“我一定会失去企业号？”柯克强迫自己平静下来，毕竟企业号跟了他太久了，他觉得自己手上还是有点资本的。  
“你不见得一定会得到她。”奥娜脸上缓缓的有了一丝笑容，本就薄的唇勾起来更像是刀刃一样。  
冰雪铸就的刀刃。  
“毕竟值得她的舰长从来都不是仅仅只有你一个，不是吗？”女子拨了拨垂在脸颊边得银发，“那样一个年轻的班底，其实有时候也需要一个富有经验的年长舰长来带带。”  
“我不懂这之间有什么必然的联系。”柯克冷静的指出这一点。“你们没有给他手上放任何的权力，他又能掀起什么风浪？相反和我绑定，他怎么都有了一块软肋了不是吗？”  
“我们担不起企业号叛国的可能性。”奥娜脸上的笑意越发残忍冰冷，“况且，正因为他是泰坦，而且他已经背叛过一次地球，不会有人再信任他。”  
“况且正因如此，我们也了解他，他不会在乎任何东西，为了他想要的他甚至不惜拼个鱼死网破，你觉得这样的人他会有软肋吗？”奥娜一瞬间的表情似乎又变得悲悯了起来，像是在悲悯一个不通世事的孩童，正在他面前发表着什么天真的能让人发笑的言语。“可怜的孩子，是不是哪天你死在了他的手下才会从那一厢情愿中醒过来？”  
他明白奥娜的意思，无非想说的就是那个男子都不在意自己的命的时候，怎么会在乎柯克的性命？  
但是偏偏这才是最有可能的。  
“他还有利用价值不是吗？”柯克觉得他的所有情绪都在叫嚣你不要听这个女人说的，你在被她玩弄在指掌之间！但是他的理智告诉他如果他不能和奥娜谈清楚他不见得会失去企业号，却真的可能会失去他的克里斯。“不然他活不到现在，不是吗？”  
“我们总是需要可以代替我们站到幕前的人。”  
“这不够吗？” 在说出这句话的时候柯克一瞬间都觉得自己是不是冷血，“你我都知晓，舰队的家底不够干净，总有一天是需要清理的。”  
“呵，看看你说的话。”奥娜这才真的带了点笑意的看着柯克，“大难临头各自飞对吧，你这可算不上什么威胁。”  
“况且柯克，你不清楚吗？”女子的指尖拂过自己殷红的唇，那个笑容从冰冷的刀刃变成了猎手看着自己的猎物走进陷阱的眼神，“有些东西想要有怎么能加上的，众口铄金，而他也确实毫无背景毫无家世，同样，你也是一样的。”  
“不过也是，为了人类的发展和联盟的和平献身也不算亏不是吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

柯克有些哑然，他皱着眉想了一下，却又像是想通了什么。  
“瑞恩女士。”他露出了走进来之后的第一个微笑，或者说这是他走进来这么久第一个称得上放松的表情，“我想，这并不是一个问题不是吗？”  
“他还活在这里的最大的第一个原因其实并不是你们想让他活着，而是他想活着，对吧？”柯克笑的都称得上纯良，“你们拿他不是办法对吧？”  
他们杀不掉他。  
柯克在心中责怪自己早该想到这一点的，虽然他现在对到底自家那位到底是个什么样的战斗力没什么具体的概念，但是他却忘不了那个绝对是超脱他所见过的强悍，而且就是这种强悍这其实才是最大的可能性。  
“第二，如果真的他是弃子，是定时炸弹，我想你们不会就这样还能容忍他在舰队里任职。”柯克反而像是放松了下来，“看看可汗的例子吧，我觉得你们囚禁一个试验品到死的能力还是有的。”  
他表面真的很轻松，平静的如同真的在衡量筹码，只有他自己知道在说出了实验品三个字的时候自己的心都在颤抖，像是被一只爪子撰住了心脏，只恨不得把那个词语都从字典里头删去。  
“在瓦肯被毁，可汗之事之后现在舰队里头可以指挥的人才实际上相当缺乏吧？偏偏现在和克林贡和罗慕伦的关系又开始摩擦，活下来的人才华也是青黄不接，你们必须要有能镇的住场面的人吧？毕竟现在真的人手不够吧。”  
“他手上，你们不可能真的什么权力都不放的，对吧？”柯克将脸上的微笑变成一个甜蜜的笑容，“你们不可能抹杀他人对他的仰慕，不是吗？”  
况且那么高的军阶，本身就意味着一份权能。  
奥娜沉默了。  
这是柯克在进来第一次看见奥娜不再是那般一切尽在掌握的样子，其实奥娜除了没有继续开口什么都没说，但是柯克坚持就要这样来安慰自己。  
不然他可能真的没有继续说下去的信心。  
“柯克。”不知过了多久奥娜才再次开口，“所以，你还是坚持你的决定？”  
“我为什么不呢？”  
“我以为企业号对你来说很重要。”  
“首先，我不能忘了，企业号我是从谁手里接过来的。”柯克咬紧牙关，“还有，虽然企业号是最好的星舰，但是其他星舰也有很好的不是吗？”  
有些东西失去了还有可能拿回来，有些确实失去了就是失去了。  
不是所有东西是松手了还能再拿回来的。  
未来的事谁都说不清楚，但是人如果真的死了，那么说什么还是做什么，还是到那个时候痛哭流涕的后悔什么，都是毫无用处的了。  
况且他太清楚，他不可能放的下克里斯。他自己本身已经陷得太深了，更别提在知道对方同样也爱他的时候。他除了心甘情愿以外再无其他。  
如果真是什么必须舍弃一切的绝境，他真的会毫不犹豫的舍弃一切来保住那个人的性命。  
“那好，今天的谈话就够了。”奥娜起身，表示他们的谈话到这里就够了。  
“那么瑞恩女士，我提交的那本报告会被通过吗？”柯克也起身，脸上的笑容恰到好处。  
“如果你愿意的话，我们有什么理由不通过呢？”奥娜扭头，银色的发梢拂过面颊，而眼角的那个看向柯克的那个眼神让他看的有几分心惊胆战。  
“万分感谢。”柯克微微鞠了一躬，看着对方的背影彻底从房间的另一侧消失，他才松了口气。  
将左手送到自己的面前，无名指上的戒指上镶嵌的宝石在微暗的灯光下依旧澄澈的如天空。  
派克早就给他备好的戒指。  
他其实现在还没太适应手指上多了一枚戒指的感觉，有时候总是克制着自己不能去把那枚戒指拨下来再戴上去，也克制着转戒指的想法，尤其是刚才在和奥娜谈话的时候，他真的克制着任何可能会泄露他心理的下意识动作。  
而现在他克制不住地亲吻上戒指上铭刻着的名字，带着笑意。  
虽然现在他并不能真的亲吻他所爱，但是这也够了。  
他还记得那天，说真的那绝对不是一个很好的求婚现场，一点都不浪漫，甚至可以称的上糟糕透顶，他那时真的是惨透了，身上的制服被扯得七零八落，露出里头打底的黑色制服，但也是一身尘土，肩上还挂着不知道哪里蹭上的不知道什么生物的网状分泌物。  
狼狈不堪。  
那时候派克相较之下要好一点，身上带的制服还称的上完整，但是同样也满是尘土甚至还染着那奇怪生物的血，左手无名指和尾指勾着着的匕首上还有没有从血槽里流干净的蓝色的血液，另外半只手还鲜血淋漓的都是消毒液，右手的相位枪看起来明显不是舰队的，估计是路上随手从哪里捡来的。  
但是也是同样的气喘吁吁，满身疲累。  
而就在这个时候，就像是灵光一现，柯克觉得虽然这不是最好的一个环境，但可能是最适合的一个环境了，而且正好他准备用来求婚的戒指还在口袋里。  
所以他求婚了。  
虽然现在想到当时派克那个表情，明显是在考虑是把左手的匕首摔在柯克面前还是先用右手的相位枪给自己来一枪击昏。  
不过不管怎么说，最后能同意了都是最好的。  
柯克克制着自己不要在这种地方笑的跟个傻瓜一样，虽然，好吧，他就是控制不住自己，毕竟都可以说是终于了，他本来都以为他可能不会答应的。  
虽然他对婚姻还是抱有恐惧，必须薇欧娜和弗兰克的婚姻那就一场灾难，但是怎么说呢——  
——那可是克里斯啊！  
想到这个他觉得觉得心底像是盛满了蜜糖，那可是他爱了那么久的人啊！  
现在看来，只要搞定派克的家人那边的事，他大概就真的可以考虑婚礼的事了。


	21. Chapter 21

“嗨，那个……你养母是什么样的人？”穿好西装的柯克觉得浑身都不对劲，他克制不住的踮着脚尖小步的在门口转着圈，紧张的觉得有些连话都说不清楚。  
“放心啦。她人很好的。”派克站在台阶上帮对方整理着有些歪了的领带，但是他有些发抖的手也在显露出其实他也很紧张的这件事。  
他不知道把他养母是奥娜这间事没有提前跟柯克说算不算好事，但是他怕如果告诉了柯克对方可能真的就不想去了。  
柯克伸手抓住对方的手，王冠形状的戒指安稳的套在男子的无名指上，虽然这枚戒指比之前那枚朴素太多，但是柯克觉得戴在男子指间真的是美不胜收。  
他微微踮起脚尖吻上了派克，当做自己的压力舒缓。  
“克里斯。”两人的唇微微分开之后，柯克看着男子，颤抖了下唇，呢喃出对方的名字。  
“吉姆，答应我，别逃跑。”派克偏头蹭了蹭柯克，“千万别逃，我就在你的旁边。”  
“知道了，我争取。”柯克吐了吐舌头。  
“哈。”伸手把对方肩膀的褶皱拍平，派克自然而然的用右手牵起柯克的左手，他送给对方的戒指已经被体温熨烫的相当温润，但那份存在感从扣合的指间传来。  
让人心安，  
派克暗自也深吸一口气，第一次觉得见奥娜也是这么一件麻烦的事。  
柯克发誓他在看到奥娜的时候，他心底直接咯噔了一声。  
“Mom,这是吉姆，詹姆斯.柯克。”派克像是一切如常一样的给那位银发的女子的介绍自己伴侣，然后转头对表情已经有些木然的柯克说，“这是我的养母，奥娜.瑞恩。”  
“喊我奥娜就好。”女子倒是坦荡荡的的向柯克伸出手，而柯克的表情是属于一个很苍白却又不得不掩盖自己颤抖。  
这顿晚餐气氛相当诡异，沉默，偶尔的一两句话显得相当生硬，诡异的吃完正餐之后，柯克还是撑不住以上厕所为由跑离了餐桌。  
他这一走，剩下的两人的气氛忽然缓和了一些。  
“Mom，你是不是又拿他开了什么玩笑？”派克松了一口气，他还记得柯克跟他一起过来看到奥娜的表情，根据他妈的性格，估计私下已经找过对方了，谁知道又开了什么玩笑。  
“探一下底而已，一点小小的警告而已。”  
“啊…….”虽然看柯克那个反应感觉绝对不是什么“小小的警告”，派克想了一下决定还是不要继续问了。  
“泰坦的事他知道多少？”奥娜也索性换了个话题。  
“五分。”  
“差不多了。”奥娜的手指玩着自己新换的耳环，“你的事呢？”  
“大概……三分不到。”提到这个派克也有些感慨。“不过你都探了一下底，大概也是清楚的吧。”  
“三分不到，你对这小子……”奥娜在听见这个数字的时候，那翡翠的眸子直接刮上了对方，“当时我还在想他是不是在跟我开玩笑，现在看来他是真的不知道。”  
“我无心瞒他。”  
“你也没打算告诉他是不是？”奥娜的语气懒洋洋的，但这个语气反而意味着她认真了。  
“知道太多，死的越快。”派克倒也是无奈的样子。“我也想说，奈何……”  
“他确实不是你，但是你自己看着这个分寸怎么办。”奥娜敲了敲桌子。  
“平素我也不管你，你和谁在一起，和谁结婚，愿意通知我一声就通知，不通知我也无所谓，不过确实，吉姆这小子有点意思。”  
“够聪明，胆识也够，除了确实差一点历练，不过再过几年这也能补得回来。”奥娜伸手拂去耳角的碎发，看着自家养子坐在对面表情凝重，“你平时教教他也好，不过说真的，你也别仗着他对你好就欺负对方，不过对你来说这也算是给你警醒，做事别老赌命，你现在可不是真的一无所有。“  
“不过我的孩子，算是我在这提醒你一句。”奥娜倒是垂着眼幕，不过她不用看对方都知道到底现在派克是什么表情。  
“该说的要说，不然今日他有多看不清你这个人，那么等他看清了之后，他就有多恨你。”女子的嗓音顿了顿，“你自己想清楚。”  
“我有分寸。”  
“我知道你要做什么，但你也自己想清楚，那之后你绝非能一走了之。”奥娜坐正看着自己带大的孩子。“别做什么对两个人都残忍的事出来。”  
“但是又能怎么样？”说到这派克反而不敢去看奥娜了，“有时候就算舍不得，我也只能舍得。”  
“你自己看着办。“奥娜耸了耸肩，她还算了解自家儿子，她这个孩子别的不是问题，他能对自己心狠，但有时很难对自己在乎的人狠下心去。  
所以那个金发小子肯定不会生理和事业上不会出事，但是其他方面吗，还真不好保证。  
“那小子看上你也不知道算不算他倒霉。”奥娜拿过勺子吃了一口甜点。“你知道吗，我试探他的时候，他可是真的下定决心用他自己来保你了，哪怕他可能会因你而失去企业号。”  
“我……”派克张了张嘴，却觉得一个字都说不出来。  
他完全没有想到柯克会做到这些。  
他清楚，柯克在意企业号，不，这话可以说，他们都在乎。  
哪有一个舰长不在意自己的星舰的？  
为了那艘星舰可能他们愿意付出很多的东西，非常多的，甚至可能加上他们自己的性命。  
不过转念一想也是，倘若真的是要为了吉姆的性命或者前途之类的赔上企业号，他可能也会心甘情愿。  
“你自己想清楚。”奥娜直接把注意力放回了眼前的甜点上，以派克现在本身的权力保住柯克根本不是问题，而且这个混蛋小子这么急巴巴把对方带到自己面前，为的就是如果真的之后他不能护着这个青年人，便是托付给她照顾了。  
她这个孩子啊……  
“我想的明白，Mum。”派克垂着眼幕答道。  
“你别后悔。”  
他已经没法后悔了。派克在心里无声的回答他的母亲，事到如今，这一切已经水到渠成，他最多能做到的不过是在柯克反悔的时候放他走，然后自己在继续一个人走下去。  
看着自己孩子的表情，奥娜只能摇了摇头，一个二个都这个样子，她真是活该劳碌命啊？


	22. Chapter 22

柯克从洗手间回来之后餐桌上的状态又变回了之前的那种带着几分尴尬的平静，坐在柯克旁边的派克不得不再餐桌下轻轻地拍了拍自家爱人的腿，才让柯克拿着勺子的手不那么抖。  
没过多久奥娜就放下最后的甜点勺子表示自己吃完了，而柯克索性也放弃了自己盘子里因为他的紧张而翻的有些碎烂的甜点，早就吃完的派克扫了两人一眼，抬手招来服务员结账。  
“克里斯，我想吃奥威街口的那家饼干，帮我去买一袋让我带回去，好吗？”走到楼脚下的时候奥娜忽地开口，歪着头一脸无辜的歪着头看着派克。  
“行，我去买，还是那几款？”派克倒也是习惯自己养母的这个德行了，在得到肯定的答复之后，了然的给柯克了一个眼色便扭头向另一个方向走去。  
“瑞恩女士，有什么事吗？”看着对方这个行为明显是为了要和他谈什么，虽然知道对方是派克的养母，但是柯克在面对这个家伙的时候还是克制不住的有些心虚。  
奥威街离着有点远，以派克的步速大概来回二十分钟，但是他觉得着二十分钟都够他死一次了。  
“我说了喊我奥娜。”奥娜长长的吐出一口气，看着眼前道路上的车流穿梭，却没有看旁边柯克明显僵硬的表情。“孩子，我答应了小克里斯不会管他的事，我不至于吃了你的，不用站那么远。”  
柯克咽了咽口水，他其实也清楚这种情况怎么也该显得靠近一些，但是想到对方可是那位奥娜啊！他可真是一点都不想靠近。  
但是对方都发话了，还是慢慢的小心翼翼地靠近了几步。  
“你喜欢他。”奥娜的语气非常平淡。  
“是。”这个说法让柯克有些丈二和尚摸不着头脑，他不清楚奥娜到底想问的是什么。  
这算的上明摆着的，如果不是他真的爱派克，不然以他对婚姻的恐惧他决计不会迈出这一步。  
“你了解他多少？”  
“我能尽我全力了解到的。”  
“你到底知道泰坦意味着什么吗？”  
柯克抿了抿唇，奥娜的这个问法让他颇有些不知道怎么回答，如果真的是在公事公答他还无所谓，这东西看怎么编就好，但是如果真的要他说他自己的想法，有时候他反而不知道怎么开口。  
“那意味着伤痛……”柯克咬了咬舌尖，“恐惧还有绝望。”  
这话引的奥娜终于扭头瞥了柯克一眼，随后又把目光转了回去。  
“你不怕吗？”  
“我该怕什么吗？”  
“你想要活吗？”  
“我为什么不想活？”  
“那你为什么不怕呢？”  
奥娜的这一句噎的柯克瞠目结舌，他不禁的看向女子，她的面容在路灯下依旧是那般平静，每一根线条带着隐隐的凌厉。  
他没听错吧……奥娜那意思……  
真的是指他踏错一步便就只有死了？  
“小子，我声明一下，我不会用谎言来警告人。”奥娜倒像是无所谓一样的玩着自己脸颊边的一撮头发，“虽然我也不想做那个棒打鸳鸯的家伙，但是你要想清楚，想要明哲保身就早点说出来，别到时候再在他身上捅一刀。”  
“我不会后悔。”柯克握紧拳头。  
“人啊，一向都是此一时彼一时的。”奥娜轻描淡写，“上一个他所爱的人不也是这么说的？然后呢？光是他胸口上的伤就养了多久？这么再来一次，我可不觉得我还能看见他活着回来。”  
“上一个人……是怎么回事？”奥娜说的是很平淡，但是柯克的心口却猛地揪了起来。  
听着这话，过去已经有什么人在他所爱的心头上捅了一刀了。  
想到这柯克觉得心尖一痛，也只有这时候他才会格外痛恨自己为什么总是晚了一步。  
“这个故事你要问他，我知道的怎么都不全。”说到这奥娜才抬头看了一眼柯克，“我只是想提示你，到了这一步，你想要回头越早越好。我不能说这个行为对你们两人都好，但如果你真的想要明哲保身，保住企业号，抱住你那可能似锦的前途，那么趁现在越早离开就好，断的越干净越好。“  
“你为什么要这么劝我。？”柯克咬紧牙关。  
“我不是为你好，我是太清楚我那个儿子。”奥娜现在是正正的盯着柯克，“你应该已经知道他还有其他事要做，我不知道你对那些事是什么态度，我也不在乎。但是你要知道你舍得赔上前程去保住他，同样他也舍得。”  
“哪怕他会因此断送一切他都心甘情愿，但是如果真的是那样我绝对不想看到。”  
“而且，我清楚，你也清楚。”奥娜斜眼剐了一眼柯克，“有些事情那你做来会轻而易举。”  
他能轻而易举的毁了派克的。  
而在场的两人都心知肚明。  
“我不想亲眼看见他被毁了，那可是我儿子，我用了那么多年看着他长大的。”奥娜的语气带上了狠厉，“如果你真的对他做了什么，就算我会遵守他给我的要求，你也决计不会好过的。”  
“我不会后悔。”  
柯克也不知道在这个情况下再说什么，他不知道到底说什么能让奥娜相信他，他也不知道除了他手上的戒指他还有什么可以支撑他的语言的证明。  
所以他只能用最诚恳的语气重复着这一句像是誓言的话。  
“我绝对不会后悔的。”  
“记住你今日的承诺。”奥娜抬了抬手腕看了下表，估算着以对方的步速也快回来了。  
“剩下的，是我这个做母亲的一点点请求。”说到这奥娜的语气软了软。“请你照顾好他，这孩子一直都不太懂怎么照顾好自己，我也只能拜托你了，行吗？”  
“代我照顾好他，我相信你我都不愿意看到他再承受那样的伤痛，对吧？”  
“当然，以及这是我的荣幸。”柯克深吸一口气，看着路对面走过来的熟悉声音，“在所不辞。”


	23. Chapter 23

“嗨，亲爱的，其实你不用过来的，这就是个一年的任务……”柯克看着坐在他旁边看着窗外的男子，休假星球的景色飞快的从倒映在对方的眼瞳里划过。  
“我正好过来也有事，你反正假期，我为什么不来？”派克说的轻描淡写，撑着下巴斜着看向柯克，眼波在眼角流转，几分明艳几分勾引。  
柯克笑着摇了摇头，垂下的右手摸到对方同样垂下的左手，滑进指缝，成功的十指相扣，无名指的戒指在他的指上了烙下同样的温度。  
他的丈夫。  
柯克实在克制不住的凑上去亲吻上对方的唇角，派克也没有阻止他，只是配合的转过头，让这个亲吻更深。  
虽然大庭广众下这样不太好，但是没办法啊，他已经将近半年没有拥抱到他爱人的躯体了，更不要提当初把他塞进这个任务的时候可是多么的不凑巧。  
这可是他们在结婚之后柯克第一次任务中的登岸假期。  
刚办完一切手续没甚至连婚礼都还没来得及办，一个一年的巡逻任务就落在了柯克身上，虽然这回海德都松口保证了回来绝对能补足一个蜜月假期的，但是刚结婚就不得不离开还是让柯克有些怨言，而派克却像习惯一样拍了拍柯克表示不用介意。  
“会见面的，怕什么？”派克在空间站送他的时候就低低笑着，“况且又不是不能视频和音频了？舰长的特权就是这个时候用的啊。”  
“是啦我知道的。”  
话是这么说，但是这样把新婚伴侣分开也太不人道了吧？  
柯克一边腹诽着一边亲吻上派克，尽他所能的拉长这个吻的时间。  
纵使有他丈夫的吻作为饯别礼，柯克还是有些愤懑不平，但是没办法，工作吗，每个人都要承受这种分别。  
虽然有着视频和消息的来往已经足够柯克撑过这段时间让人痛苦的疯狂思念，但是这次登岸假期得知对方能赶到他们休假的这颗星球的时候柯克惊讶欣喜的在通讯只能中都连话都说不清了。  
所以在港口看见对方的时候，柯克真的就是直接从连接桥上奔下去抱住了对方。  
嗅着鼻尖熟悉的冷杉的味道，柯克感慨，虽仍然他带的就是对方用的香水，但是无论怎么模仿，没有什么比的上生命本身的香气更让人着迷。  
也不会有什么比能真的拥抱到躯体才能让人感受到那份安全感，这份安全感是视频和音频或者其他通讯方式都给不了的。  
“克里斯，怎么了？”  
坐在之前订好的餐厅里，柯克看着坐在他对面派克扭头看向窗外，忽地拧了眉。  
“觉得…….”派克的表情忽然严肃了起来，他抿紧唇，看向窗外的眸子染上忧虑，不安在他的脑海深处叫嚣，但是他又说不太清缘由。  
“觉得有些不对。”  
“会出事？”在这种事情上柯克一向相信派克的直觉，他同时也看向窗外，却除了路上的人流以外什么都看不出来。  
“没事。”派克收回目光，对着柯克甜蜜的笑了一下，“错觉而已。”  
这回反倒是柯克有些紧张了，却偏偏对着派克的笑意说不出来什么，只能低头对付自己盘子里的菜。  
“克里斯，到底有什么问题？”  
刚走出餐厅柯克就感觉到派克伸手捉住了他的手，指下的力道重的让柯克隐隐都觉得有些痛了，这时候街上的人也不多，有些空旷的街道让人看着有些发憷。  
“一直走，不要回头。”派克的嗓音本来就低沉，再刻意压低之后简直如同夜风一样缥缈的几不可闻，如果不是柯克就站在他的身边，他可能根本听不清对方在说什么。  
“我们被盯上了，被某种庞然大物。”  
“我们为什么看不见他们？隐形装置？还是别的？”听着这个说法，柯克也紧张了起来。  
“不。”他听得见派克咽喉底的紧张，“我怀疑我们在他们的目力范围之内，而他们却不在我们的目力范围之内。  
柯克咬了咬下唇，虽然忒秋也跟他警告过，平常状态下的克里斯的的五感也就比一般人敏锐一些而已，但是这种感知程度……他可真不觉得这可只是比一般人强出“一点”，他更无法想象如果完全是泰坦会是什么样的状态。  
“他们赶上来了。”派克忽地收紧了力道，停了脚步，回头看去。  
庞大的生物在他们的视线尽头出现，柯克只来得及看一眼那巨人庞大的覆着绿色皮肤的身躯，就被派克拽着向前跑了。  
他只来得及吼出一声。  
“那见鬼的到底是什么东西？！”


	24. Chapter 24

吉甘特：Giganto  
鲁全特：Laqurto

“我们需要呼叫企业号！”派克撰住柯克的手腕，指下的狠劲都能给柯克的手腕捏出紫青，他们用最快的速度往城市的边缘跑，但是那可以称的上庞然大物的异星人在他们身后紧追不舍，而对方的一步比他们的步距长了太多，他们再怎么逃都没法真的逃脱出对方的追捕。  
“那是吉甘特人，我没记错他们和我们上回碰见的鲁全特人存在生物学上的关系。”  
听到对方提起鲁全特人，柯克脑子里自动就浮现上次任务里看见的那个身高能将近的蜥蜴人，他刚刚还在想什么东西能和那已经那么高的东西结成生物学上的关系，不过要真是身后那些差不多八米高的东西……好吧他能理解为什么这么说了。  
“等等，生物学上的关系？”柯克忽地一顿，但是脚下却没停下来。  
“共生。”派克回答的也有些咬牙切齿。“我觉得他们是来寻仇的。”  
“共生？”柯克艰难的回想起生物学上的东西，这就意味……  
“等等他们不会是互通感觉的吧？”柯克像是忽然想起什么看向派克，“那他们该不会真知道当时到底发生了什么吧？”  
看来那个糟糕的任务可真不是一般的麻烦。  
“吉姆，我觉得没法和他们讲道理。”眼看着前面就是一片荒地了，派克在加快了点脚步，“还有我建议你跟我分开跑，我估计他们只是冲我来的。”  
毕竟当初用一把匕首直接插进对方脑袋里的可不是柯克。  
“克里斯！”感觉到对方松了手，柯克反握回去。“我也被看到了，别忘了，我也跑不掉的。”  
派克似乎还想说什么，结果这时脚步不得不一刹。  
他眼前又出现了另外两个吉甘特人。  
“我觉得……他们本来就是有意要把我们赶到这里。”  
派克环视一圈眼前的场地，空旷的一片荒地，并没有多少可以躲的地方，而那两个吉甘特人又围了上来，甚至在另外一个方向明显又出现了两个。  
现在这个情况下他们两人根本就是被围猎的猎物，无处可逃。  
柯克摸出自己挂在腰上的相位枪，背靠着派克看着身后追上来两个吉甘特人。而派克半蹲着身，原本绑在右手腕上五圈的手链被取了下来，握在手中不知做了什么手脚，又拉长了一段。  
最先靠过来的吉甘特人似乎是首领，那庞大的异星人用嘶哑的嗓音向他们吼着些什么，柯克勉强听清了对方蹩脚的通用语吼着：  
“你们！罪大恶极！”  
“都是你们的错！”  
“喂喂喂，当初可是谁先袭击我们并且挟持人质的？”柯克撇了撇嘴，然后飞快的戳着手上的通讯器，希望通许器赶紧有些反应，“除了首领都好好在监狱待着呢。”  
“吉姆！”背靠着他的派克低声的吼了一句。  
“企业号，这里是柯克，此处受袭，请尽快传送两人。”在听见那边接通了柯克连忙吼道。  
“舰长，你们那里因为吉甘特人过于密集影响你们的定位信号，无法传送。”值班人员的声音通过通讯器传到两人的耳中。  
“看来这就是他们早就准备好给我们的陷阱。”派克的嗓音依旧冷静，但是柯克听得出他的紧张。  
“派遣一个小队传送过去。”斯波克的声音在背景中出现的时候柯克几乎是下意识地松了一口气，而派克的声音马上在他身后响起：  
“别让他们过来！”原本的那点冷静彻底消散，柯克几乎能听清他的咬牙切齿，“他们过来那是送死！”  
但可惜他话音还未落，他们已经看见周围粒子旋转的的具象化了。  
“该死的……”派克靠着柯克低声的骂了一句，还是认命的握紧了手里的东西，看着眼前逼近的高大的吉甘特人，看着那些庞然大物提起明显是为他们特制的庞大光炮，炮口都对准了他们。  
天杀的，看着这一幕柯克分外清楚为什么派克说企业号派人来根本就是找死了，毕竟在这种情况下，逃出去的可能几乎微乎其微，只能是白白的给对方几个目标。  
“你们找好隐蔽！”柯克还记得自己咆哮出了什么，而他刚想回头跟派克说了什么，结果头还没回过去，他就感觉对方已经压住了他的肩。  
“吉姆，答应我。”派克的嗓音有些发寒，“等会不管发生什么你都不要管我。”  
“克里斯。”柯克想继续回头，却被派克按住了。  
他听得见对方抖了抖手腕，细微的骨骼咬合的声音传进柯克的耳朵里，金发男子几乎一抖，僵硬着脖子转回了原处，强迫着自己只盯着眼前的两个吉甘特人，不要想身后到底会发生什么。  
反正他们的首要任务就是把把对方打散，然后让企业号可以把他们传送上去就行了。  
但是真的战斗开始了柯克才发现他之前想的太简单了，在对方面前他们简直就跟蝼蚁一样渺小，而且对方的武器的作用范围太过广，光是想着怎么避开对方武器都已经是件极其艰难的事情，更不要提在这么一场混战中再要注意那些吉甘特人的走向也是艰难至极，而他还在尝试分一点注意力去关注至极的舰员。  
已经有三位舰员死在了光炮之下，柯克跑过去扑倒另一个，然后马上抓着那个人的手腕滚到了另一边去。  
不过确实，他一直都没有看到派克在哪。  
不是没留心去注意，是自从分开之后他就真的看不到对方了。  
稍微得了一个喘息的机会柯克终于得以环顾下全场了，有的吉甘特人手上光炮已经能源耗尽被扔到了一边，拔出刀在四处寻找猎物，而还有两个比较谨慎的还端着光炮在等着时机，不过柯克扫一眼也能看出他们也没有多少能量了。  
“分散！”柯克吼到，对付刀刃比对付光炮要容易一点，毕竟刀刃有效杀伤力可没有光炮高。  
但是再扫一眼柯克却忽然觉得不对。  
刚才他数的还有六个的怎么只有五个了？  
多年的经验让他马上蹲下身一个打滚躲过了那个飞速刺来的刀刃。  
但刚刚站起身他的第六感让他猛地抬起头，这个动作差点让他拉伤他的脖子。  
但是他已经来不及了。  
另一把刀刃的刀尖已经刺到了他的面前，那雪白的刃尖反射着照耀着这颗星球的恒星的光芒，那几乎让他一瞬间双眼像是盲了一样。  
这太近了，也太快了，快的他无法躲避，况且现在他的眼前只有白茫茫的一片什么都看不到。  
他几乎在等着刺穿躯体的剧痛。  
他闭上了眼。  
然后他什么都没有等到。  
他睁开了眼，那雪白褪去了一些，隐隐约约能看见什么。  
但是就算他的视力没有恢复，他也决计不会人错这个人。  
“你真不小心啊。”克里斯的微薄的唇勾起一个勉强的笑，他急促的呼吸着，那宽大的刃尖几乎撕开了他的整个胸膛，每一次呼吸都伴随着整个肺部的巨大的疼痛，血沫从唇角泛出，柯克几乎肉眼可见对方每呼吸一下都在消耗着何其多的生命力。  
然后刀刃拔出。  
然后他看见男子踉跄几步，终究是支持不住，躬下身，侧身倒下，就在柯克的面前。  
再一次的，就在他眼前。  
柯克只觉的脑子里嗡的一声，他的视力还没恢复，他只觉刚才从派克身上淌出的每一份血都像是再次泼在了他的视网膜上，让他的眼前不再是雪白一片而是血红一片。  
他下意识的举起相位枪，扣动扳机。  
正中对方。  
庞大的躯体轰然倒下。  
他喘着粗气，带着他所爱之人的血腥气灌入他的鼻腔，像是刀刃一样的撕裂着那里的每一处的细胞。  
他晃了晃，却还是站住了。  
他觉得他要疯了。  
噩梦再次在眼前重演，这回却更加真实，毕竟满是刺穿眼瞳的鲜血和滑落的躯体。  
上一次他未曾亲眼所见，这一次有了。  
亲眼所见所爱的死亡。  
恍惚，悲痛像是潮水一样忽地淹没了他，悲痛在涌入心脏的那一瞬间就变成了愤怒，像是蓬勃的火焰的愤怒，梦魇具象成真实，悲痛有多深厚那么他的愤怒就有多高涨。  
他受够了！  
为什么他永远都只能亲眼所见他受伤倒下？而是不是他无论做什么都不能保护他所爱的人吗？  
是不是他永远只会被他的克里斯保护而不能他保护他？  
他见鬼的真的受够了！  
身后的兵刃挥过的破空声和他的舰员的惨叫声将他的理智稍稍带了回来一点。  
柯克看着男子侧躺在地上，眼前一片鲜红他只能模糊看见对方蜷缩的身形。  
像是极度悲痛下所带来的极端理智，柯克冷静的把通讯器放到男子身边，按下通讯按钮，如果企业号能够定位就能马上把对方传送回去。  
然后他扭头，看回那个主战场。  
他还记得自己的手上还有一把相位枪，伸手将相位枪调成击杀。  
他现在满脑子只有一个想法。  
如若他们必然要死在这些庞然大物的手下，那么在临死之前，能拖几个陪着一起下地狱算几个！


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存在血腥描写，确认心理承受再往下看。

“你们杀不了他们的。”  
那是个青年的嗓音。  
就那样的在柯克的背后响起，那时他正疲于和另一位红杉对付眼前的吉甘特人，他们的射击让这位巨人感到了疼痛，而柯克的那一枪还正好打中了对方的眼睛，那巨人正一只手捂着眼，另一只手疯狂的挥动着自己的长刀，还不停的乱踩着，每一下都带着这土地震动，逼得柯克和那名红杉一边躲的狼狈的要命还要保持攻击。  
然后他听见了叹气声。  
柯克下意识的想扭头去看，却还没来得及扭过头去，就在目光余角看见一个飞快窜过去的身影。  
那是一只黑鸟。  
他和那名红杉看着那黑鸟轻巧的落足在对方握着刀的手上，沿着挥舞的刀刃攀上，在巨大长刃的中间轻巧一跃。  
巨刃开裂。  
随后那黑鸟震翼，下一次落足便是对方的头顶。  
吉甘特人像是也顾不得自己的眼睛，连忙松开刀伸手去抓对方。  
但是他没想到那黑鸟直截了当的伸出利爪，深深的扎进了对方的头骨之中。  
柯克和红杉不得不捂着了耳朵，因为那吼声实在太过凄厉而悲惨。  
“我说了你们杀不了他的。”  
那巨人倒下，青年像是轻描淡写一样将自己的手臂从对方的脑袋中拔出，这才让人注意到刚才那一击他几乎将整个小臂都没了进去。  
也就这样他才能直接破坏对方的脑部。  
青年随便在吉甘特人身上擦了擦手上那混着血液打的脑浆，然后再站其身站在对方的身上看向柯克他们。  
柯克看的见青年胸前的伤痕依旧新鲜的翻着血肉，底下白骨分明，但是之前肩膀被撕裂的断骨已经愈合，而剩下的血肉也以肉眼可见的速度在长和。  
青年从吉甘特人身上走下，步履轻巧的像是身上的伤根本不存在一样。  
柯克就愣神一样的看着对方向他走来。  
直到走到他的面前。  
“你们根本杀不了他们的。”青年的声音很轻，轻的只有柯克听得见。“躲远点，不要看。”  
然后柯克像是贪婪一样看着青年的面容，哪怕青年伸手拔出了他绑在腿边的折叠刀，伸手接过了他手上的相位枪，他依旧那样愣愣的看着对方的面容，不知道在想什么。  
“保护好自己，能躲多远是多远。”青年冷淡的说着，伸手拍着了一个什么东西在柯克身上，这一举动似乎才唤回了柯克的理智。  
他低下头，迟缓地伸出手接住那个东西。  
是他之前放在派克身边的那个通讯器。  
柯克猛地抬头想喊住对方说什么，却不想一抬头发现那黑鸟已经飞走了。  
他看见那些吉甘特人也注意到了那只黑鸟。  
他同时也感受到那些吉甘特人的动作都顿了顿，然后围了上去，他听见了议论的声音，虽然那标准语算不上多标准，但是足够柯克听清了。  
“那是泰坦……”  
“对……是泰坦……是那个魔鬼。”  
“我们会死……”  
“不会…只有他一个，不用怕。”  
然后他看见原本还在和其他人对抗的吉甘特人放弃了他们原本的战斗，一个接着一个的向那个青年那里走去。  
而在身形庞大的吉甘特人的衬托下，一手拿着折叠刀一手拎着相位枪的黑发青年显得渺小如尘埃。  
“啧。”  
像是幻觉一样的，他觉得他听见了那个青年的嗤笑声。  
“你们是不是太高估自己了？”  
这一句他是真真实实地听见了。  
柯克这个角度看不清对方的面容，他所能看见的就是那个青年抬起了头，看着那些想要用身形和人数优势来碾压他的众吉甘特人。  
而后那青年扭头，遥遥的看了他一眼。  
平静，淡然。  
远远的，想是神看了世人一眼。  
然后柯克听见了风声。  
然后他亲眼所见了他的梦境。  
然后他看见了一场屠杀。  
单方面的屠杀。  
肢体被削断，男子挥动刀刃像是连空气都一并被切开，柯克这才明白那手链到底是怎么用的，被拉长的那段根本就是一段利刃，能够轻而易举的割开血肉或者切开骨骼。  
他看见那男子跃身，轻巧如飞鸟。  
他看见那男子手持利刃划开血肉，线条流畅如振翼。  
他想，他所见的倘若不是神祇便是鬼魅。  
他曾想过他会不会看见这位神祇，但他从未想过会在这样的场面下。  
那种独有的美扑面而来，像是能透过柯克的眼眸而直触灵魂。  
而在被那种美震撼之后，随之涌上的便是恐惧。  
没法不恐惧。  
那个人还有理智吗？  
柯克现在完全能感同身受那些人的恐惧，无法克制那种从心底最深处涌起，然后将整个人灭顶的恐惧。  
他甚至能理解那些人的内心。  
“那个东西还存在理智吗？”  
当杀戮是本能，是如同吃饭喝水的一样本能，只要会移动手指就懂得如何杀人。  
他杀了那些敌军会不会回头就会杀掉他们这些人？  
如果他还没尽性的话。  
如果这一切没能让他如愿的话。  
如果他眼里见不得任何生者的时候。  
那样的魔鬼，但凡能对一种生命下得去手的，又怎么会对另一种生命下不去手呢？  
侥幸心理从来都不该存在，面对一个可以碾压一切的，完全超过他们力量的存在，其他所有生命其实都是蝼蚁。  
蝼蚁面对神只能恐惧。  
现在柯克都在想，当那个男子回头看向他们的时候，他们是不是也会一并葬身在他手下？  
他一直对看见那个青年心怀抵触，不仅仅是因为他不太能接受那个顶着不是他熟悉样子的派克，那个青年身上有着太多他根本不熟悉的东西，而且似乎光是身边的气息都可怖凌厉的让人心生畏惧。  
某个程度上他也算经历了那么多，所以他一看到那个青年，某种用于自保的感知从一开始就在给他报警。  
那是可怖的能让人再也不想在多看一眼的魔鬼。  
毕竟那恐惧的诞生是如此的顺理成章，如此自然，那真的会让任何一个亲眼所见的怀疑他们根本就是魔鬼。  
他觉得他的梦境不可能再生动过眼前的一切。  
他几乎可以预见最后，正如他梦境一般，那个魔鬼从尸堆上走下，面目冰冷精致。  
他几乎觉得下一刻那个魔鬼就会扬唇笑起来，然后轻巧跳到他面前问他：  
“我美吗？”


	26. Chapter 26

他看见青年的步伐走到了最后一位吉甘特人，地面已经散落不少肢体，那些原本可怖的异星人也倒下了，和人类的尸体一并躺在一起。柯克站在远处都听见的那个仅剩的异星人的怒吼，身躯庞大的他暴怒的跳起身，落下的震动几乎让地面迸裂。  
但这依旧无法改变那个青年走向对方依旧像是死神走了过去。  
柯克甚至觉得他能听见对方的笑声。  
轻蔑而挑衅。  
他看见他跃身，落足轻盈如飞鸟，他看他顺手折过一旁的巨刃，然后他看见他跃至高空，利刃朝下。  
他看他即将完成他的杀戮，而那个吉甘特人无处可逃。  
心脏猛跳，他睁大了眼，看着那利刃即将扎入血肉。  
然后偏离了本该有的方向。  
“够了。”  
柯克听得见他的低吼声，那吉甘特人也是惊恐的，难以置信地看着几近没进他肩膀的断刃。  
“够了。”他放下手，看着吉甘特人的特有的带白点的橙色眼睛。  
那异星人对着他咆哮，那言语已经彻底混乱柯克根本听不清他到底在说什么，更不要谈什么听懂了，可那个青年却面色平静的听着对方讲完。  
“够了，这些都该够了。”  
“这是我的错，这些都是我的错。”青年扭头环顾了四周一眼，随后垂下头颅，像是在哀悼什么，“毕竟未经审判便下裁决，这是我的过错，不过倘若如此下去，你我都毫无尽头。”  
“我身上的罪孽已经够多了，我从来都不介意多一点。但你们完全没有这个必要。”  
以仇恨报之仇恨，除非其中一族彻底湮灭成尘埃，不然这份仇恨永远不会结束。  
但偏偏这样的是放在青年身上，这个答案一向都很明显。  
那吉甘特人像是听懂了什么，那双橙色的眼睛再瞪大了，像是忿忿不平又像是咬牙切齿，但是那吉甘特人确实偏了偏头颅，用他们种族的方式来告诉这个站在他身上的男子他听进去了。  
而派克也像是说清楚所有他想说的，同样的偏了偏头，抬手从对方身上拔出断刃随手丢到一边，再跃回地面。  
那吉甘特人站起身，看了男子一眼，转身离去。  
柯克喘着粗气看着那庞大的身躯彻底走远，然后他才收回目光看向那个青年。  
男子回首，在看了他一眼。  
柯克本就跳的飞快的心脏像是被那一眼击穿。  
他知道他看见了什么。  
他看见了他的克里斯。

直到那巨人的身形再看不见，那青年才像是站不住了一样，身形摇了摇。  
缓了一下顿了顿，他才扭头抬脚，向柯克这里走来。  
柯克看着对方在这已经算得上清空的荒原上身形料峭，他跨过舰员的尸体，绕过吉甘特人碎裂的尸体，柯克看着对方的每一步走的慢得像是所有的气力都已经被耗尽，马上就会倒下和那些尸体躺在一起。  
倘若说之前他所见的那位还是神的话，现在向他走来的只不过是一个人了。  
还是一个筋疲力尽垂垂将死的人。  
柯克心头一紧，连忙向那里奔去，但是还没有迈出几步，就被身旁的红衫抓住了胳膊。  
“为什么？”  
柯克挣扎的想要摆脱那两个安保人员的桎梏，语气里满是焦急。  
“舰长，他会杀了你的。”那嗓音干哑。  
柯克回头看向说话的那个人，看见对方锁紧的眉头，还有眼神，光是那一眼柯克就知道他看见了什么。  
恐惧。  
深的甚至都可以说是盘踞在骨骸上的恐惧。  
柯克扭头再看了一眼那个蹒跚着步履走回来的青年，对方的身形在周围倒下的吉甘特人的衬托下显得分外瘦弱，光是扫过一眼都足够让人心生怜悯。  
然而抓住他的这两个人比那个青年看起来不知道强壮了多少，但是柯克依旧能通过他们抓住他的那几只手上感受到恐惧。  
那一齐抓着他的四只手都在颤抖。  
柯克简直想叹一口气，他不怪他们，真是任谁亲眼看见那样的屠杀都会心生恐惧，毕竟那样强大的存在都能被毁的轻轻松松，何况是他们。  
他同样也清楚，在这些人眼里，那个青年已经是魔鬼了，或者说是比魔鬼还要可怖的存在。但是就是因为这样，柯克才提醒自己，他还是那个要张开手臂迎接他的人。  
毕竟他应该是在这里所有还活着的人里头还唯一一个还把对方当做人看的。  
他深吸口气，有技巧的一退步回肘一击，甩开两人便向对方跑去。  
没跑几步，他便停下了脚步。  
不是因为是那两个舰员追上来拽住了他。  
而是，那青年又站回了他的面前。  
喘着粗气，唇色灿白的如若将死，而胸口的伤痕依旧没有愈合，甚至还因为刚才的剧烈运动而再次撕裂，鲜血淋漓血肉翻卷。  
柯克已经注意到对方的愈合速度已经没有之前的那么快了。  
那青年动了动唇，想说什么，却在下一刻连身体都支撑不住，直直的倒下。  
柯克马上反应过来了，连忙上前一步，抱住对方倒下的身躯。  
那真冷啊，柯克皱着眉抱紧了这具躯体，冰冷的几乎让他怀疑他正在拥抱的就是死亡本身。  
手臂触及躯体，像是骨头直接撞上了骨头，那青年的脸颊靠在他的颈边，柯克却几乎感觉不到任何吐息和温度。  
他的指尖摸着青年后背几乎能数清骨节的脊骨，像是在这里的这具躯体就只是靠白骨撑起再附上一层皮，抱在怀里都没什么实感，只觉得轻飘飘的。  
他觉得这已经算不上什么错觉，怀里抱着的人比他平日里拥入怀的那个人还要纤细瘦弱。  
思及此，柯克觉得自己鼻头一酸，小心地改变了下角度避开伤口让对方在自己的怀里躺的舒服点，听着后面的红衫呼叫了企业号，他知道他该说些什么，但却只觉得自己喉头哽咽什么都说不出来。


	27. Chapter 27

斯波克他们在传送室看到的第一眼，就是他们的舰长怀里抱着一个黑发的青年，身上的休闲服破破烂烂，沾满了血，而偏偏他的面色比他怀里所抱的那个青年还要苍白且更加凝重，而站在他身后的几个还活着的红衫人员表情凝重，互相搀扶着对方却不敢靠近他们的舰长。  
斯波克知道他们看见了什么。  
“莱。”柯克已经忘了去喊医官的绰号，匆匆忙忙赶过来的麦考伊连忙从对方给手里接过那个已经昏过去的青年，而在看见对方胸膛上还分明可见骨的伤口，柯克看见麦考伊瞪大了眼，听见对方小声的在骂些什么，手上却还是相当温柔的把对方抱过来安置在生物床中，同时给柯克甩了一句跟上来。  
而原本还打算跟过去的斯波克看到了麦考伊甩过来的一个严厉的眼神，扭头看了看那几个眼神中还满载恐惧的红衫，决定还是先处理这里的麻烦。  
毕竟刚才到底发生了什么他也清楚，难得的，他能理解这些舰员的反应是符合逻辑的。  
毕竟对于瓦肯人，恐惧也埋藏在血肉深处不曾磨灭。

“他还好吗？”看到麦考伊走出来，在门口已经徘徊了有一会的柯克连忙凑了上去问到的。  
他当时脱下身上那身破烂的休闲服，看着那上面的血迹他心头闷得慌，那些血迹基本都不属于他而是属于那个青年的，他还记得那伤口是何等的鲜血淋漓，当时扯着衣服他顿了顿，还是把那些衣服塞进了处理道确定被处理的干干净净之后才换上制服，随后马上去舰桥报告了这次事件，处理完这些事再赶过来，但是走到医疗湾看着还是被封闭的手术室，原本就已经被吊在嗓子眼的心脏再一紧。  
所以在看见麦考伊出来的时候他还是紧张的，哪怕他之前他已经亲眼所见那几乎撕裂整个身体的劈伤已经愈合的许多，但是这只会让他更吊着心。  
“你报告的怎么样了？”麦考伊却是答非所问。  
“我个人的报告里把他隐瞒过去了，上头要我们马上前往最近的空间站报告这个事情。”柯克咽了咽口水，“斯波克去处理那些安全人员了，但是我过一会要和舰桥上的舰员开一个会，看能不能把这个压下去。他呢？他还好吗？”  
“还好，伤口已经愈合的差不多了，泰坦的恢复力简直就是怪物。”难得麦考伊觉得轻松，“这么快速的愈合力下给他做伤口处理有点麻烦，所以花了点时间，不过他还没醒，醒了就可以回去了。”  
“他为什么会……会昏了？”柯克想了半天才说出那个词，他不太肯定后面那个青年一头栽进他怀里的状态是昏迷还是什么其他的反应。“按照忒秋的说法，对他的体质来说那样的伤会有这么严重的后果吗？”  
“他应该是过度缺乏能量才昏的。”说到这个理由麦考伊也很无奈，“他的身体直接进入了类似冬眠的状态，之前为了清理伤口我没敢他吊营养液，清理了之后给他吊了几袋营养液都还没恢复完全，不过已经从冬眠状态里恢复过来了，估计再吊一袋应该就能恢复了，那样的伤口和运动太消耗体力了，他的身体撑不住。”  
“过度缺乏能量？”柯克有些迷茫的重复了一遍。“所以是……类似血糖过低？”  
“差不多。”麦考伊低头看了看自己手上的padd，“我之前翻过普尔给我的资料，泰坦会在战斗内进食，毕竟就算他们的体温偏低且对食物的吸收程度很高，但战斗本身就是很消耗体力的事，再加上伤口的恢复，况且之前他并不是在泰坦的状态里，这就导致他的神经一旦放松下来就撑不住了。”  
“骨头……你觉得他知道这个问题吗？”  
“我觉得他是清楚的。”  
“那……他有补偿行为吗？或者普尔有说过他是会有补偿行为吗？”柯克偏了偏头扫了一眼四周，确定没什么人了才说出这句话。  
“有。”麦考伊挑了挑眉，他有些惊讶与柯克的接受能力，不过他也确实早该知道这点的——  
——在派克的问题上，柯克几乎没有底线。  
“有，但是不够。”麦考伊摇了摇头，“但远远不够。”  
柯克点了点头表示清楚了，随后眉头还是皱了起来，似乎在想什么问题。  
“你进去看看他吧。”最后他叹口气，示意柯克可以进去了，“去吧，我先回去休息一会。”  
柯克看着麦考伊大跨步的走开，给他让开进去的路，他抿紧了唇，转回目光深吸口气走了进去。  
青年是缩在整个医疗湾最里头的一张生物床上的。  
那个样子看着是有些触目惊心的。  
柯克不知道是因为本身就是这个样子的还是因为刚从一场苦战中出来。  
青年的身形比之前他所见的是少年身形更加瘦弱纤细，不知道是什么吞噬了这具躯体上的所有富裕的生命力，他脸颊消瘦，露出的颈项修长，肤色比被单的白色还要苍白，被单下的躯体缩成一团。  
瘦小的一团。  
他真的没想到，他居然会在对方这样二十二岁的身躯上看到了比平常年老的时候更浓厚的死意和枯衰感。  
“克里斯……”他走到生物床边，低低的呢喃着对方的名字。  
像是光是靠这样就能将对方唤醒一样  
然而在近看清青年的面容，柯克却忽然像是灌下了一口冰水，从咽喉冷到了心底。  
他觉得眼前的让人看着眼熟。  
并非梦中所见，而是确确实实亲眼所见。  
他忽然想起来了，那个青年，那个为他带来派克消息的青年学员，那个精致还带着几分青年人特有的那种青涩的留着长发的学员  
那个温温柔柔又小心翼翼的安慰他的学员。  
那时之后发生的事让他一度兴奋过头根本忘了再找这个人，虽然后面还是决定请对方喝杯咖啡，但是就是没有找到人，当时他虽然有些起疑但是想着可能就是学院的学员临时被调派过去帮忙的，所以也没太想太多。  
所以这到底是什么情况，柯克瞪大了眼看着眼前一身死意的青年。  
所以当初，是他本人给他带来的，未死的消息？  
转念一想也就是因为泰坦的体质才让他所爱能挺过那场浩劫的，但是……  
柯克克制不住的靠在生物床边上，伸手，指尖颤颤巍巍的触碰到对方脸颊。  
微凉。  
虽然还是没有到一般人的体温，但是比起之前他抱住对方的那或者那个冰冷还是好上了很多。  
至少有了些温度，更像活着的了。  
柯克咽下一声呜咽，俯下身小心翼翼地伸手把对方散落在额前的睡下捋到耳后，指尖瑟缩了几下，还是不舍得将手从那肌肤上收回来。  
他垂下头，在对方的额头的落下了一个吻。  
然后彻底藏不住那些涌到唇边的哽咽。  
他所爱啊，到底还有多少的东西在瞒着他？  
难道从一开始，他连和他并肩站在一起的资格都没有？


	28. Chapter 28

“忒秋。”柯克没想到这么快还要再见到这个女子一面。  
虽然他尽力压了下来，舰桥人员和那几个安全官已经说明警告了几次，而且毕竟主要和上级汇报都是他，动点手脚并不是问题，但是重新启航没几天，他就收到海德的信息，勒令企业号立即返航。  
他清楚肯定不是企业号上泄露出去的，毕竟那个现场已经说明了够多的东西了。  
但是真的返航之后却只要求他和斯波克他们分别作了一个报告，他不清楚斯波克那边回答的怎么样，但是他这边的问题却常规的不能更常规了。  
而至于斯波克那边……好吧这么久了他也是相信斯波克能处理好这个问题，毕竟骨头也是那么说了，瓦肯人不会说谎，可不代表他不会选择性回答。  
但是过了这么久他可真是一点风声都没有听见，上一回那个破星球的事没几天他处分都下来了，结果这回这么久都没有动静反而让他不安。  
更不要提派克的反应。  
从医疗湾出来他就窝在了柯克的舱室，感觉像是根本没有恢复过来一样生气不足，几乎每回柯克回去值班的时候对方都在睡，就算没有睡过去也是半清醒半迷糊的状态，一副毫无气力的样子。  
回去之后虽然状况好了些，但还是有时候他就跟个幽灵一样无声无息地走到柯克身边坐下，往往等柯克反应过来的时候就只能看见对方靠着他，空洞着眼不知道在想什么。  
更不要提，对方一直都是青年的那副样子，算上舰上那几天，这都已经一周多了，还是没有恢复的迹象。  
权衡许久，他觉得他还是要问下忒秋这个情况。  
所以选了马上到来的周末把对方约出来，他出门的时候派克趴在床上刚刚午睡醒来，半撑着身子扬脸看向他，黑发的发梢落在枕上，眸子里还带着氤氲水汽，看柯克跟他示意要出门，只是懒洋洋的点了点头示意知道了，就又窝回床上了，筋疲力尽的像是根本没力气去在意柯克去哪里一样。  
这只是让柯克内心里的疑虑更重了。  
“怎么了？”有着尖耳朵的女子慢条斯理的给自己调着一杯巧克力，而在柯克赶到的时候还恰巧看见对方还往里头加了一点酒。  
“你想问些什么？”忒秋仰头喝了半杯调出来的东西，然后撑着泛着绿意的脸颊看着柯克。“怎么，亲眼见到了？”  
“对，见到了。”  
“所以呢？“  
柯克抿了抿唇，“我能做什么？”  
“哈，其实这句话问出来。”忒秋笑的明艳，“你不就知道你能做什么了吗？”  
“我……”柯克就发了个音。  
“你什么都做不了。”忒秋接着柯克的话直接说下去。“你该知道的吧。”  
柯克咬了咬下唇，点头。  
他什么都做不了。  
“不过还是冒昧问一句。”几番欲言又止之后，柯克还是开口问到：  
“你亲眼所见过所有泰坦一并行动的任务吗？”  
“你问这个干什么？”已经有些半醉的女子斜眼看着他，脸上浮着绿晕。  
“哈，我明白了。”不知道想到哪里去的忒秋笑出声，“你被那种美折服了？对吧？”  
“被那种如同神明凌驾于世人的美震撼了，是吧？”女子拍着桌子笑的越发夸张，“我能理解啊，那种美真的是看了一眼——”  
“——你就再也舍不得移开眼。”  
“你疯了！”  
柯克瞠目结舌，他问的根本不是这个意思！  
“你难道，难道一点恐惧都没有？”  
天哪，他不过是只见到了一位泰坦，那样碾压世人一样的实力就已经让人恐惧的发抖！想想他的舰员，光是见了一次，在企业号返航的时候都是绕着派克走的！  
那要是所有泰坦一起出任务那般场面，所见之人心底到底会盘升多么庞大的恐惧？  
“怎么，小子，你怕了？”忒秋忽地大笑起来，“你果然还是普通人啊，会畏惧所有能威胁到生存的存在。”  
“我是疯了，我知道，我在看见他的第一眼我就知道我疯了，对我来说那一眼我看见了我的信仰，我的美的终点，而你呢？你只看见了恐惧吗？”  
柯克咬住了自己脸颊内部的肉，他不知道怎么说，他不能否认他根骨里对那个青年的恐惧，但是他也清楚，对方躯体在他面前被撕裂的那一幕将会成为他漫长的噩梦，当时在企业号上他光是小小的闭着眼准备休息一下那份血腥也会淋满他眼前的黑暗。  
哪怕在轮休的时候那个青年就在他的怀抱之内，都不能让这份恐惧减轻哪怕半点。  
那份害怕失去的恐惧和对那份面对那般强大的力量的恐惧交织在一起，反而让柯克不知道自己到底要站在什么立场上说什么。  
他知道自己是矛盾的，正如同他清楚自己的恐惧一样。  
是的，他可以承认泰坦本身就是可怖的，但是他同样也承认。  
他绝对无法承受失去派克，光是这个念头都足够让给他在梦中惊醒，只要无法触碰到对方就会无休止的怀疑自己是不是失去对方才会是他的现实？  
而现在，那个男子似乎因为这一次的伤太过严重，回来之后依旧没有恢复，柯克看着他熟悉的表情，他熟悉的动作，他熟悉的对方生气的声音，他的眼神，那些习惯性的动作，都完完全全的和原先的那个派克一模一样，毫无分别。  
原本还可以让他区分开泰坦存在和他的克里斯之间的那道时间界限越发模糊，现在已经完完全全重叠在了一起。  
当他彻底无法分离这两个概念的时候，他就明白他的所有恐惧都和这个人有关。  
无论是哪种。  
“他现在……很不好。”生硬的转了话题，柯克觉得自己的舌头都是木的，但他还是把自己的一开始就想问的疑虑问了出来，“骨头检查了说身体上已经没问题了，而且身体情况也一直是年轻时的状态，但是……这段时间他一只都是很筋疲力尽的样子，精神状态也不好。”  
“这正常吗？”  
这个问题让原本有些醉醺醺女子坐正了身体，略略皱了眉看向柯克。  
“精神不佳？”不知道是不是认真的缘故，她的嗓音都生冷了几分，“他身体情况没问题？”  
“没问题。”柯克挠了挠头发，表示自己也想不明白，“之前的伤确实有些重，但是这么长时间还是一副萎靡不振的样子。”  
“你见过伊塔的吧？”  
“见过……等等他和这有什么关系？”柯克不解。  
“他跟你说了什么？”  
“他说……”柯克仰着脸想了想，“他说他快死了。”  
“胡扯。”忒秋冷冷的评判到，“那家伙想要那么简单死可没那么容易。”  
“泰坦是必然死于安稳，但是你看他那个样子，像是安稳了吗？”忒秋冷哼出声，“他的心愿还没完成，他可不会甘心自己去死的，哪怕最后可能都要他自残来继续活着，只要能得到他想要的，他都乐意。”  
“你什么意思？“忒秋的这一句话可是把柯克的心吊到了嗓子眼。  
“啊？你还不知道他的执念？我以为你已经够了解他的不甘心…….”  
“我当然知道他的不甘心，我也懂他的执念，我想问的——”柯克已经顾不上礼仪直接打断忒秋，“——他会自残是怎么回事？”  
“我都说了，泰坦们的衰败就是因为安稳，没有伤害变回日渐成为普通人。你也清楚他有多固执，在事情没做完之前可是会扼杀所有可能会毁了他的可能性，再加上泰坦实验造成的部分心理扭曲，他有自毁倾向再自然不过，你也应该清楚的吧。”忒秋顿了顿，“不过这个衰败的前提是之前的那种泰坦的身体状态，你也知道克里斯他最近接连都是致命的伤，我不太确定他的身体还会不会衰败，或者就算有会不会这时间会比原先要漫长很多。”  
“所以……你的意思是指？”  
“我想，不会有人比他更清楚自己的身体发生了事，我想你们企业号被勒令返航也是这个原因。”忒秋给自己再灌了一口酒，“某个程度上来说伊塔那鬼东西说的也没错，他确实是没有多少时间了。”  
“精神上？”柯克也确实够聪明，在忒秋一提他就明白了。  
“我也只是猜测，我拿不到他现在的体检报告，况且就算有他的数据也没有可以对比的对象。”忒秋舔了舔唇角，“不过也算是能让你放心的东西。”  
“在他想做的没有完成之前，他可是拼尽一切都不会死的。”忒秋浮上了一丝轻松的笑，“更何况你还没死呢。”  
“你之前问我你能做什么。”忒秋喝完了最后一口那奇怪的饮料，扭头看向柯克脸上是真切的笑意，“你能做的比我们能做的多得多，你光是好好活着对他来说就已经足够了。”  
“要知道，他的那颗心可是在你身上呢。”


	29. 尾声

“我还有多长时间？”  
黑发的青年乖巧的坐在椅子上，任由普尔拿着仪器在他身上上下检查。  
“哈，你还记得问这个问题啊？”普尔还没说话，同样穿着医生制服的弗迪亚靠在门口慢悠悠的说到。  
“我还以为你不会重操旧业的。”派克斜眼看向对方，嗓音冰冷的像是刀子一样。现在这个青年身上可是一丝一毫的疲惫都没有，甚至锐利可怖的让人心寒。  
“为了你我也算心甘情愿。”弗迪亚站直了身体，“你的情况绝对比你想的好。感觉还好吧？是不是没有之前那种精神上力不从心的感觉了？”  
“是……”普尔的检查告了一段落走到一旁开始分析数据，派克低头看了看自己的手，“好很多，感觉不管是恢复速度还是原先类似排斥的神经痛都已经好很多了，这次我甚至感觉不到。”  
“也算好事，你能控制的部分越自由对你来说精神上的压力就越小。”弗迪亚走到普洱身边看着一起仪器上的那些数据，“不过我们不能保证，你还有衰败。”  
“无所谓。”坐在椅子上的青年不屑的撇了撇嘴，“反正碰上能毁掉所有生物的武器我一样要死。”  
“这话你现在怎么还能那么简单点的说出口啊。”一直沉默的普尔开口，嗓音底带着少见的几分不悦。  
“他不过是个普通人而已。”青年晃了晃腿，“我总不可能……不可能那样还要活着吧？”  
“那你告诉我，你为什么一开始还想着要活下来？”普尔的语气一如既往的冰冷的让人不由自主的一抖。“当时合着他们一起死不是更容易吗？”  
一瞬间，连平常多话的弗迪亚都瑟缩了下手指，不敢发出哪怕一点声音。  
“我再怎么要死，怎么也要有人陪我一起下地狱吧？”青年晃着腿冷冷地嗤笑一声，“该做到的没做完，我怎么能甘心下去呢？”  
“你告诉他你要做什么了吗？”弗迪亚终于忍不住开口了，“你怎么这么确定他能接受？”  
“还是你觉得，你死了他也能好过？”  
“他要是都离开了，又怎么还会在乎我呢？”青年说的云淡风轻，“那时候我到底是生还是死于都他何干？”  
“你真是……”弗迪亚拧着眉不知道该说什么，这个家伙的德行他虽然清楚，但是真的听到这段话他反而不清楚到底可以说什么。  
他万万没想到这家伙真的能这么狠心，无论是对己对人。  
“结果出来了。”普尔把手上的东西整理了一下发给对方，“自己看看吧。”  
“我觉得你真的要不考虑一下跟你家那个坦白？”弗迪亚皱着眉看着那份文档，“你真的…..走到那一步了？”  
“这早已覆水难收。”青年抬头从两人脸上扫过，“我回不了头了。”  
“况且他也不是真的一无所知。”  
“哦，为什么这么说？”弗迪亚挑了挑眉梢，颇有些吃惊。  
“他去见了忒秋，不止一次。”  
“那他都还没有离开你，你又在怕什么？”  
“喂，想开点，你们都结婚了啊。”弗迪亚回头伸手拍了拍少年有些消瘦的肩膀，“我到不算了解他，不过他能跨出这一步肯定是想清楚了的。”  
“难道你不爱他？”虽然真的很不想当情感专家，但是弗迪亚觉得自己作为好友慰问一下好友的感情生活也是合情合理的。  
“我爱他。”说到这个青年忽地扬起头看向对方，眼神坚定。  
“既然你爱他，那……等等……你不会还在怀疑……？”话说到一半弗迪亚忽然反应过来这家伙的德行，他的疑心病和控制欲根本不可能会舍得把自己在乎的人或者物再拱手让出去，而前几分钟这个家伙才说了他心理准备好了柯克会离开的。  
“天杀的你居然还在怀疑这个？！”弗迪亚瞪大了眼睛，他确实对那个金发青年了解不多，但是既然对方见到了忒秋那必然还是知道了部分真相，这样子都坚持和派克结婚那必然是真的有心理准备的。  
“问题是，怎么会有人爱我？”派克依旧仰着脸看向对方，嗓音是一如既往平淡地理所当然。  
“你！”弗迪亚被这一句话噎的不知道该说什么，只能气的扭头去看普尔，结果在备份数据的普尔甩给他一个“我早就习惯了”的眼神，更是噎的弗迪亚难受。  
“这事我没法和你谈！”最后只能气鼓鼓的甩出这一句，然后回到另一侧的操作台上。  
千想万想他却晚了这家伙缺乏安全感都缺到根本没有安全感了。  
“这次的数据需要我发给忒秋？”普尔晃了晃自己手上的padd，更那个还坐在椅子上的青年示意。  
“不用了，她对泰坦本身太疯魔了。”青年站起身走到普尔身边，看着上面的数据，“给了她只会让她疑心更重，她疑心重连带着吉姆也疑心重，我倒宁可他直接来问我。”  
“说的好像你问的会答一样。”弗迪亚嘀咕道。  
“备份完了吗？”派克扭头看向普尔，普尔点了点头。  
“那就删了吧，删干净点。”  
“我跟吉姆说了，让他来接你。”普尔伸出右手指了指旁边他自己padd，青年忽地身形一滞。  
“你需要他的。”弗迪亚检查着机器上硬盘的数据，听到这个探出头看了一眼黑发的青年，“我真的不觉得你现在的状况一个人能回去。”  
“……多谢了。”派克抿了抿唇，想了想还是伸出手去轻轻拍了拍普尔的背。  
“删的差不多了。”普尔最后检查了一遍数据觉得自己检查的没有遗漏的，然后做了最后一次的磁盘刷新。  
“他也来了。”弗迪亚回头看着刚刚赶到门口的金发男子，“走吧。”  
“克里斯。”走进门金发男子直接张开手臂抱住了青年，无视对面两人灼灼的目光直接抱着对方吻了上去。  
“吉姆。”派克眼睫忽闪，偏了偏头蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，“现在我们回家吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS:我觉得我要在这解释一下派克的想法，鉴于我要写到他的这个心理缺陷在鬼哭上大概写到这一点还需要一点时间。  
> 克里斯的提出“没有人会爱我”这一点指的是每个人在意的仅仅是他身上的一点，也许是情感寄托，也许是陪伴又或者通过他看见什么人或事，这些都不涉及到他本人。  
> 他接受有人会爱他所表现出某一个特质或者什么之类的点，而他不认为有人会爱他这个人。  
> 所以他接受吉姆是爱他的某一部分特质或者表现，正好他也爱吉姆，所以他们在一起了，但是他是不认为吉姆是爱他这个人的。  
> 大概就是这样。  
> （其实也算是重度安全感缺乏的一个表现）
> 
> 不过还是要说终于完结了！！！  
> 感谢看到这里

**Author's Note:**

> 我必须要写这个，我就是忍不住。  
> 但是因为各种道德扭曲而且涉及非自愿人体实验等问题...我扔在了AO3  
> 以及我并不拥有他们


End file.
